


Replay In Life

by kaesi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Daniel Diaz (Life is Strange 2), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blood Brothers, Depression, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Lone Wolf Ending (Life is Strange 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesi/pseuds/kaesi
Summary: "You know, that day ... in Seattle ... The day Dad was shot. I think about it every day and I would giveanythingto change what happened ... but I can't."Daniel is not happy living in Mexico. Not without his brother. Not when he's the sole reason he's dead. Life has simply lost its meaning. But then he gets a second chance. He can start again, from the middle of their journey. He can see his brother again. But the years he had to grow up alone changed him a lot. He became almost unrecognizable. And he can never change or justify what he's done.
Relationships: Cassidy/Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in 1st person pov, alternating between Sean and Daniel in each next chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six years since Sean's death. Daniel is becoming tired of life, he is in a stage of severe depression and the one thing keeping him from ending his life is his brother's blood on his hands and living in his honour. His mistakes from the past haunt him all the time. And then, in one crucial moment, a decision is made that will either end his suffering or give him a new chance at life.

# Replay in Life

### Chapter I: Lone Wolf

Check out my edit:

(The chapter starts right after the ending, so I recommend listening to the song)

[

##### Song: Blood Brothers\Lone Wolf - DOLKINS 

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OEQWQUdbZ0) 


#### DANIEL

I was walking along the beach, looking straight ahead. My thoughts completely clear. _No more emotions_. I've learned to control it over the years, if not, there would be a sandstorm around me right now. But it was completely quiet. 

As I approached the hideout, I was wondering if it would happen to be a trap, but at the same time, I didn't really care. Not a lot of people knew about my power, only the ones I could trust, but they were all dead now. And the others that saw it, well, it was the last thing they would ever see. Whatever was about to happen, I was prepared for anything. _Nothing could touch me._ _I_ was the single source of destruction. 

A few weeks ago a new gang appeared from another city. They had a short visit from me and my friends, but apparently, they didn't get our message. _No one else owns this town._ We escaped, but a few days later, I learned that one of us had been caught and executed. A day after that, more and more, one by one, all killed. Now, there was no one left alive except me. And I was just waiting for all this. I was tired of all the shit they were using me for. I stopped working for the crime boss a long time ago. Now it was just me, keeping everyone out. So I didn't try to save any of them, because it didn't even make sense to me anymore. We were the bad guys, killing each other, no one cares ... And I was just trying to survive in this mess. Now it was all going to come back at me. Even those who were initially enemies, came together to kill me. Or at least they thought they could. And I don't blame them, I probably killed dozens of them just because they saw me when I used my power. But they don't know, they have _no idea_ how I'm killing, and that's probably annoying them the most. This time they went too far. They shouldn't have come to my house.

[*In the original scene in the Lone Wolf ending, Daniel doesn't kill the thugs, only threatens them. But in this reality he's killed a lot of people. I know that makes him even more evil, but that's an important aspect for the following chapters.]

My house ... dad's house wasn't much now. I completely destroyed it a couple of years ago. I lived there during my first years in Mexico, it was the first place where I dared to get out of that car. I buried Sean here, and even after I destroyed it, I kept coming back here. It was like a memorial. I had to leave because I couldn't live in one place, I had to move constantly. But I've spent the last few days here, talking to Sean. It was his birthday a few days ago, and I always come back to see him on his birthday. I'm drawing pictures for him, I'm just ... _waiting_. I don't know what for, but I'm waiting ... I only know one thing. I don't like visitors. So after I took care of the first three of them I decided to settle this once and for all.

It looked nothing like a hideout, more like a lair hiding in plain sight. Crowds of tourists walked past me, which made me nervous, but I would find a way to avoid hurting them. The only moral bit left in me was that I wouldn't hurt innocent people. I would steal like I did when I came here and I was small kid. It was because I was _taught how to survive_ and it was the only way then. Now when I run out of money, I steal something bigger, usually from the cartel. And I only kill those who try to kill me and those I know are terrible people because they deserve it. I figured that the only one who could do it, _would be me_. To take justice into my own hands and nobody would ever find out who killed them. Because the justice I knew before, was a _lie_.

What surprised me the most was how many tourists were here, they still kept coming after everything I did. The town was supposed to be dead, except for a few people crazy enough to stay here. But I stopped stealing from civilians long ago when I stopped caring about money. Like everything else in my life.

I was standing right in front of the building. If they wanted, they could shoot me right there, and I wouldn't expect it. But they probably knew I was coming. Maybe because of the three thugs I already took care of. They just used them to get to me. 

So I went on, but I didn't see anyone. Still, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned the corner and suddenly found myself with two guns aimed at the back of my head. Two other guys approached me from the front and I had to stop myself from laughing at how pathetic it was.

"Boss just wants to talk." one of them said.

They took me to another room with guns still aimed at me. Their boss sat at the table. He looked at me with a stupid smile on his face and had such a disgusting expression as if he had just witnessed the death of his worst enemy. This is the type of people who deserve nothing more than to die. The same way as those they sent to kill me. I hated his face as soon as I entered the room.

"Well, let's see. I didn't expect you to come. Still, I'm glad you accepted our invitation. Why don't you sit down?"

"What do you want from me?" I asked. I have nothing to lose. So I might as well figure out what they want because they haven't even tried killing me yet.

"Anything you can give us, we'll see." Whatever was that supposed to mean.

He studied my face carefully and then started, "You killed our best guys without anyone knowing or seeing you. It took us a long time to find out that it was you. We found others who died the same way. Their necks broken, limbs and whole bodies twisted, horrible, but quick, painless death. What is even better is that you're 16 now, right? Tell me ... "

"How do you know that?!" I cut him off. I was surprised he knew about my age. I lie about it, never told my real age to anyone in Mexico and I look older anyway. "You don't know me! How would you even find out?"

When he saw my reaction, he smiled evilly, I had no idea what his plan was, but he won't force me ...

"We've been watching you for some time, Daniel Diaz. We know everything about you. I mean, we just learned all the missing pieces now, your brother has helped us a lot."

"How do you know about my brother!? My name?! What do you mean he helped you? I ... I never told anyone!" I was freaking out now.

It was true. After I arrived in Puerto Lobos, with my brother's dead body in the car, I was lucky. No one saw me, the whole way until I arrived at dad's house. Mom gave us a map and somehow I got to the place safely and I could bury my brother in peace. I've never been the same since. At first, I hid and then I changed my appearance so that the police and no one else could connect me with what happened at the border. I even started using a nickname.

"You didn't have to. He wrote it all down for us."

He started pulling something from under the table. As soon as I saw it, I realized it was Sean's sketchbook. That was impossible. I buried it deep, near Sean's grave, only I knew where it was. They must've searched my house as I left, but ... did they ... dug up his grave?

"Now we have all the answers we need." he was still smiling ...

"You sick bastard! I will ... ...

Sean. They couldn't. All this time, everything I did, it was all for my brother. I wanted to give up, to take my own life. I made so many mistakes I couldn't live with it. I killed my dad, my own brother, with this power that cursed me for the rest of my life. I became a monster. But what would Sean say? All he ever wanted was to keep me safe. And I am. I made it to Mexico, to our home. And nothing can ever touch me or break me again. If I throw this all to hell what was it all for then? _What did my brother die for?!_

I stood up. The thugs behind me didn't even start shooting, so I sent them flying out the window. The bastard began to clap.

"Go on. You think we'll try to kill you? My boss wouldn't be very happy about that. But then, I don't think we can. Go ahead!" he spread his arms. "Kill me! Show us! It will make no difference. You'll only prove that I was right. Now we know who you are. We've got you now. And there's no chance you can escape from here."

It was clear. They wanted me. To use me again. And then cut me open to see what this monster is made of. None of that will ever happen.

The whole room flew out the window as I jumped out and used some piece of furniture to support myself before I hit the floor. There were people outside, and the police were already there. Police cars surrounded me on every side. Hundreds of people who were just caught up by this in the middle of the day were standing around looking at the scene. As soon as the police saw me, they started firing, but I created a force field and the bullets could not pass through. For the first time in a long time, I couldn't control it and everything started spinning, the wreckage began to rise and it looked like ... a tornado. And then ... I saw someone trying to get closer to me.

"Stop it! You're going to kill us all!" It was a woman around thirty. Definitely a tourist. She was white and had short brown hair. And somehow she got through my force field. All I had in mind was - How is that possible?

"I can't stop it!" I shouted back.

"If we don't stop it, you will die. You will kill yourself and all these innocent people will die with you!"

"How could you know?" Bullshit, how could I kill myself with my own superpower? How can she know this will happen?

"I stopped time so I could get to you, I saw a tornado and I had to stop it before it destroyed the whole town. _This time ... I can't let that happen._ "

"You ... _stopped time._ " I didn't want to believe her, but then how did she get to me?

As she approached, she successfully avoided the objects that were flying around as if she knew they were coming in her way, but then something hit her. She grabbed it. It was Sean's sketchbook. The pages tore and flew out of it.

"No!" I screamed, "Give it to me, please!" I held out my hand.

The sketchbook was supposed to fly into my hands, but for some reason, it didn't. And then ... it seemed like she was holding it the whole time, or somehow keeping it from my power. But maybe it was because I was using too much energy.

"Is that yours?" she asked "If I could ..." She opened it and began to look intensely at one page.

"What the hell are you doing ?! Just give it to me!"

" _This is your second chance. Don't mess it up._ "

Then she closed the book and that was the last thing I saw.

...

 _Am I dead?_ It seems so, but I still feel like I'm here. It's weird. Is it a dream? Maybe I'll wake up and ... I opened my eyes. It was a dream. I feel the ground beneath me. But something is wrong. My hands, my body, as if I were someone else. My hands are too small. Like a child's hands. And all my scars are gone and ... Who? ... _Where am I?_  



	2. A Promise

### Chapter II: A Promise

[

##### Song: I'm Willing - Ben Lee 

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F968CMbQxc) 


#### SEAN

"What's the verdict?"

Honestly, I knew it was going to look bad. But Cassidy wouldn't give up on that haircut and I didn't really give a shit after today. Today was a pretty shitty day and I needed to unwind. After what Daniel tried to prove at the lake, I was simply not in the mood to try to be a super bro. He gave me attitude every time I wanted to talk to him. Old Daniel was just fine, for the most part, but this new emo Daniel was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Hot! ... Nice." Cassidy and Hannah said.

"Okay, can I see now?" Finn takes out a small mirror and shows me my reflection "Damn, is that me? So... different. It's... cool, I like it! Thanks, Finn."

Well, it's just hair. It'll grow back soon. Plus, as I look at it now, I think I look kinda badass.

"My pleasure, really." Finn seemed satisfied with his work.

"Careful, Sean, people are gonna think you're _one of us_..." Cassidy joked. Nah, these guys are too punk rock. Compared to them, especially Finn, I feel so lame and awkward. Socializing is hard.

"Tsss, don't think so, Cass. Looks don't mean nothing." Hannah said. Right as always. But still, I wish I could be more like them.

"Lucky for you. Here, you deserve it." Cass offered Hannah the last bottle of beer.

I wasn't that drunk and didn't smoke a lot today. Even though I was in the mood, I didn't want to overstep my boundaries. I still remember how dad laughed at me when I came home from my first party. I don't like to be the center of attention, but when I'm drunk, then ... sometimes I act completely different. I don't like it when people see me like that.

"I don't know, I'm already kinda trashed. Plus I might be hosting tonight. Uh, Finn?"

Wait, am I missing something? Finn and Hannah are ... ?

"I don't know. Maybe." Finn said.

"Well, just in case ..." Hannah took a sip.

"Can y'all let me get some rest tonight?" Cassidy complained, "Sean won't be able to sleep either."

"Nah, I sleep like a log." I lied. But ... why is it that I'm finding out just now? "So how come you two don't, uh, share a tent?"

Everyone laughed at my question. Obviously, they all thought I was lame again, but I honestly didn't understand what was so funny.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You... That look on your face! Hilarious." Hannah laughed.

"Yeah, uh, Hans and I aren't together, sweetheart." Finn explained.

"We're just fuck-buddies." Hannah said.

"Ohhhh... ohh.. right. Duh." I tried to be cool. Hoping my reaction wasn't too lame.

"We're pretty open here, fuck who you wanna fuck, the end." Finn continued.

"Or don't. Nobody has to do anything if they're not into it." Cassidy added.

"Yeah, we're not into the whole fucked up system. We make our own rules." 

_Our own rules_. I suddenly realized that since we came to camp, I began to feel different, so honest ... as if I didn't have to hide anymore. We no longer have to listen to Claire's rules and we can do whatever we want. No one is watching us, lecturing us, or telling us what to do. We're so far from ... _society_ , none of this affects us anymore. Moreover, in such conversations, like this one, I feel like I can be myself and they would be okay with it. I've never felt this way before.

"You feel us, Sean? Or do we sound like depraved punks to you?" Hannah asked.

"No, I- I totally hear you ... I never thought about all this until I met this crazy cool guy on the road ... People should do what they want, long as they don't bother anybody."

"That's it, laddie."

"Now you know why we're out here. We can be our true selves! Nobody's telling me whose dick to suck ... That's fucking freedom!" Finn exclaimed.

Finn is so ... _different_. As a guy I mean, I can't imagine being so fearless. And his personality ... God, I wish I could be more like him.

"So ... would you consider yourself bi or ..." I asked.

"Horny." Well, that's a straight-up answer.

"I see people, not gender. It's all good, long as I get some." Classic Finn.

"Looks like Sean is a little curious!" Oh, no Cassidy. Please don't. "So what about you?" she asked nevertheless.

"I... I don't know, I... Uhhh ..." I was about to give some very interesting answer, but ... I actually honestly didn't know. How can I know when I haven't tried anything yet? But everyone's attention was already on someone else.

Daniel was standing there just staring at us and he looked like he had just woken up from a nightmare. I swear he won't give me a break today. But then I saw his expression changed quickly and he looked absolutely terrified. Or worse, like he's just seen a _ghost_. I remember him having nightmares the first night in the woods. It was because of me. I shouldn't have scared him so much by telling him what dangerous animals live there. Maybe he started having those again, but this time, he looked much _much_ worse.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer. Just kept staring at me with that terrified look. "Enano, I'm sorry. I should've walked you and go to sleep." I started standing up "I'm sorry you ..."

"STOP! Don't move!" He stepped back. But as he screamed, he was startled by his own voice, which was pretty weird. What was going on with him?

He kept looking at his hands like he didn't believe he exists. He was really freaking me out now.

"You- You're not real!" He kept staring at me and shaking his head. What- what does he mean...? Then he looked at Finn. "None of you are real." Tears appeared in his eyes.

"Uhhh, it's okay, pup." Finn held up his hands. He looked at me and whispered, "He didn't smoke any weed I swear." Not the right time for jokes, Finn. And I certainly hope he did not. 

Finn started to slowly stand up. "STOP! Stay away!" Daniel warned him, but it was too late. He freaked out and pushed him to the ground with his power. Just like he pushed me earlier today. He almost fell into the campfire.

"DANIEL, STOP!" He did not just ... I'm going to kill him. 

I helped Finn stand up. "What the hell ...?" He was okay, probably didn't hurt him. But he was staring at Daniel in disbelief.

The girls had the same look as Daniel now. They were frozen. I was just hoping I could explain all of this as something different. But I didn't know _how_.

"Calm down, _enano_ , breathe." I tried to calm him down, but I was helpless.

"Don't say that word! Shut up!" He started crying and fell to his knees. But then he looked down and noticed something ...

He picked up my sketchbook from the ground and opened it carefully as if it were about to fall apart. He started going through the pages and stopped at a blank page. He was frantically turning the rest of the pages, looking for something. Then he stopped at the last drawing of us at the campfire and just stared at it.

"Daniel, you need to tell me what's going on."

...

I had to pick Daniel up like a baby and carry him to the tent. He was crying so much he couldn't even _speak_. When he finally calmed down, I could hold him, and then he didn't want to let go. We stayed there for so long my hoodie was all soaked from his tears. I was quite upset with him, but first I had to make sure he was okay. 

I told the others to go to sleep. They didn't want to and I still couldn't process what just happened, but I told them we'll be okay and I would explain in the morning. I still wasn't sure though if I would be able to make up a story that would be believable.

Daniel's sobbing was quieter now, I thought I heard him talking ...

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Huh? Hey, don't worry, we'll figure it out. Finn wasn't hurt. Maybe he just thinks that uh ..." Daniel wasn't really listening to me.

"No, no ..." he looked up. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. I saw so much pain in them, he must be suffering but I don't know what to do, because I still didn't know why. He reached out and touched my face. He ran his thumb somewhere around my left eye as if something was wrong with it and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ... I- _I'm sorry_."

He kept repeating those words. I was so confused. But I didn't want to pressure him now. It was time to go to bed.

"Enano?" he was still clinging to me "Hold on, I just take off my hoodie, and then we can go to sleep, okay?" I took it off. I definitely needed to wash it. "Ugh, they're gonna bury me in this thing I swear."

Daniel looked at me with that look again. New tears appeared in his eyes. He started crying again, I mean heavy, heartbreaking sobbing and I held him close "Shhhh, it's okay Daniel. Shhhh ..."

Whatever was going on, I'd ask him about it in the morning. He never acted this way and it was nothing like the emo Daniel from today. God, I'm so bad at this. I fucked him up so much. I'm truly a bad big brother. I don't know how to teach him to be better ... but I- I don't even know what's the right thing to do all the time. I'm not as good as dad and I'll never be. If he was still alive, Daniel wouldn't have to be stuck with his asshole brother ...

"Sean?" Daniel had stopped crying while I got lost in my thoughts "Can you tell me about the Wolf Brothers?"

"Sure, enano ..."

"Once upon a time, in a wild ... wild world ..."

...

"... Finally, the brothers had found new friends. But the little wolf wasn't so sure about the new pack. He didn't want his brother to run away with them. And so the little wolf would howl and prowl, not knowing what was going on ... But he didn't know that nothing, _nothing_ , could ever separate the Wolf Brothers from each other ...

"So ... that's it?" Daniel asked. He was still awake. He listened closely to the whole story like he was trying to picture every part.

"So far, yeah. Why?"

"I just want it to stay that way. I- I won't ever leave you, Sean. And you ... please ... don't leave me, okay? _Ever_. Promise?"

"I promise I won't ever leave you, Daniel." I said.

With that, Daniel finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep and so did I.

[

##### Song (end of the chapter): Milk & Bone - Natalie 

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wibDSxTck4g) 



	3. Perfect Plan

### Chapter III: Perfect Plan

[

##### Song: Change It All - Harrison Storm

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOOW95P8LB4) 


#### DANIEL

I woke up, relieved that I was still here. In Humboldt, in our tent, in the redwoods. Even after yesterday, it still didn't seem quite real. My brother is _alive_ , he's lying next to me right now. Finn is alive too, and everyone else is still clueless. When I woke up here yesterday, after I already thought I was dead, I thought I was just hallucinating, and that what I was seeing were my last memories before I died. 

But I'm still here, aren't I? That means ... Somehow I travelled back in time. That woman who tried to stop me had to send me here. The sketchbook ... there's nothing wrong with it, no damage, no message, nothing. Except, there are only Sean's drawings in it now. Everything else after February 23, gone. It never happened. I'm halfway to Mexico again. And I'm _16 years old in my 9-year-old body_.

I had a lot of questions. For instance, how did she do it? Did she have a superpower like me? Could she send people back in time? To an alternative reality? If that's true, that means I'm not the only one and that there are others like me ... And if she sent me here, for _how long_? Why couldn't she send me back earlier in time, like before Dad died? Or what if I wake up the next day in the middle of that tornado again? Or could I stay here forever? That would be a dream, but what if ... Would I meet the same fate? That can't happen. I need answers. I need to change it and find out how much time I have. And if she sent me six years back, she has to be alive. Maybe in this reality? I have to find her, somehow. And I have to get to Mexico safely, _together_ with my brother.

I looked at him. He slept like a log. His eye ... It was still fine. It was strange to see him like that again. I felt so guilty. But I won't let you down this time, Sean. I won't let you die a second time.

I heard a car honking. I remembered. It was Big Joe's car. Today was the day I messed up and they found out about my power. And it was all my fault. It won't happen again today. Everyone gets their paycheck as they deserve. And I still have time to come up with a plan.

"Sean, wake up!" I shook him "We have to go to work." I didn't want to wake him up, seeing him at peace was all I wished for now but I had to make sure everything went as it was supposed to. 

"Uhhhh, what?" Sean yawned.

"Come on!" I pulled him out of bed and we ran to the car.

Sean and I sat down on the edge of the car, our legs hanging in the air. I noticed that Finn was looking at us, surprised but smiling a little too. Sorry, Finn, I know we used to spend a lot of time together, but now I want to spend time with my brother, _after six years_.

"I thought you'd want to hang out with Finn. You've been getting along with him a lot better than with me lately ..." Sean said.

"Sean," I stopped him, remembering very well how I had treated my brother the whole time in Humboldt. "I'm so sorry, I've been acting like a jerk. How I treated you was not fair, you did everything for me and I ... It was childish and selfish of me. But I've changed. I'm sorry. You are my family, I will _never_ treat you like that again. I promise."

"Whoa, Daniel, I- I don't know what to say." he was dumbfounded, "It looks like you're really not a little kid anymore."

"Yeah ..." 

I wasn't ready to tell him the whole truth. What was I supposed to tell him? That I had travelled back in time and just returned from Mexico, where I had become a murderer and where I had destroyed everything that came my way? That he died because of me? That he lost an eye because of me? That I let Finn die and hurt Cassidy? He wouldn't forgive me and maybe he wouldn't even want to believe me. But he promised he wouldn't lie to me anymore, so I have to be honest too. I'll tell him when it's time, but I'll show him first, _I'll change everything._

"What are you thinking about, enano?" he asked.

The strangest thing was that now, technically, Sean and I were the same age, so the fact that he called me "enano" was quite weird, but on the other hand, I didn't mind at all. I had to pretend to be a child because others saw me as a child and I literally looked like a child, but my mind was ... I just didn't want them to notice anything _unusual_. Hearing it again and hearing his voice was like a warm hug I needed for so long. Standing in the center of that tornado seemed like forever ago now, but it was just _yesterday_.

"Nothing. I'm just glad we're together. And I hope you're not mad at me anymore."

"Nah. I'm _proud of you_ , Daniel."

He put his arm around me and at that moment I forgot about all my worries and everything was completely okay.

... 

"Yeah, baby! It's gonna be a big party tonight! Sean, we have to celebrate today but really! This is going to be your best night, pup!" Finn was getting really excited.

"Chill, Finn." Cassidy said, "Sean promised me something, so he won't have that much time for you tonight, right Sean?"

Sean counted his money and didn't pay any attention to them. "Huh? Uhhh, yeah, right, the party."

They both started laughing at him.

It was fun watching Finn and Cassidy fight over Sean. But Sean was pretty much clueless. He's never had a girlfriend before ... or ... a boyfriend. I'd rather imagine Sean and Finn together because they were so good for each other, and _we all know it_. But I was willing to give Cassidy a chance. I didn't mind that she kept chasing after him anymore, she always had my best interest at heart and I hurt her, and I'm sorry. But who did Sean like? Was he more into girls or guys? I never found out because Sean never told me, but I knew he had something going on with one of them. But after Finn was shot, he became tough. When he came back for me, he stopped talking about them. I just hoped that when we got away from here, we would all go together and maybe Sean would finally find love. I would want that for him the most in the world. I wanted to see him happy.

"Where the fuck is it? I couldn't just lose it!" Big Joe came outside, cursing, and unleashing his aggression on everything in his way. He's been looking for his phone all day and well, it must really suck for him because it's the only thing that keeps him from being bored out of his mind. Where could it be? 

"What is it, Joseph? Are you frustrated because you can't play your games?" Cassidy teased him. 

"Shut up! Or do you want me to search your pockets again?!"

"Oh, don't worry, my friend." Finn said "You'll find it. In the meantime, enjoy nature a little. It'll do you good!" But instead of taking his advice, he just kept kicking stuff and complained. 

We continued to joke about Big Joe for a while, he was too busy to hear us now, anyway. 

"So we're ready to go?" Sean called.

"Duh. I've been waiting for _eternity_." I said. I had to this time. I wouldn't do the same stupid thing twice, would I? So I stayed outside, as Sean told me. I didn't want to add to his worries, he still had to a lot to explain, about when I freaked out yesterday and accidentally used my power. But when I come back, I'll make it easier for him. So far, everything is going according to plan.

"Thank you for listening to me, Daniel. Looks like you really meant it when you said you changed."

"Of course, Sean. I'll always listen to you. You're my big bro." I said and he smiled.

...

It was slowly getting dark and everyone was getting drunk. I saw Finn pour Sean another beer and Sean kept refusing, but Finn had his ways of convincing. He stopped caring after about the tenth cup. Then Cassidy pulled his arm. She was probably going to do his tattoo, that weird-looking wolf, I remembered. I was looking at it as I laid him in the grave, he probably had it tattooed because of me. I wondered if he was going to get the same tattoo now.

For now, I just sat there waiting for a good opportunity. While I waited, I was talking to Jacob and Penny, because Hannah was still looking at me weird, since she was also involved in the incident yesterday. Cassidy and Finn seemed to have forgotten or pretended not to care, but she couldn't be fooled. I needed to come up with something, so she wouldn't notice. I couldn't let her destroy my plan.

Meanwhile, Penny was telling me about his friend Jinx. I liked listening to him, he always made everything more ... more _interesting_. But now he just sounded ... sad.

"Do you think you can find him?" I asked.

"I hope I can. I know one thing for sure, I'll never stop looking. Although what I find ... Listen, Daniel, remember, the truth is the most important, even if sometimes we don't want to hear it. Understand?"

I know you're right, Penny. I'll do everything I can. My whole life used to be a lie, but in this reality, it was all going to change.

I looked at Jacob. He was the first who deserved to know the truth. And I'm the only one who knows it. I vividly remembered all my memories of Haven Point. I used to have nightmares about it. It was the first time I had killed a human in cold blood, even though Lisbeth deserved it. Sean tried to stop me, but there was no way of stopping me. Everything was gone. All that remained was anger and eagerness for revenge, and all I heard was her voice screaming "kill him!". No one will touch my brother and stand in our way. That's when I finally understood what brotherhood meant.

This time, I won't need a stop at Haven Point. I know very well that Lisbeth will remain alive and continue to manipulate people, but it was not my intention to be her killer. She would destroy herself, one day people would come to the truth, they would find out what she really is. I was hoping for that. My only job is to get Sarah Lee out of there. But I didn't have time to do it myself now. I know, it means I'll probably never see her again, like all my childhood friends, like Noah or Chris. But I couldn't leave it at that, I needed to know that she would be fine, I had to save her. Chris probably still hated me now, after he found out I had the power. I wish I could see him again but if I tell him the truth ... What would he think? He's just a kid and ... I'm different now, doesn't matter how much I try to change everything, I can't change what I've become. Right now I have to focus on getting to Mexico.

So my only chance is to get Jacob to his little sister. She needed her big brother just like I did. I trusted him that he could do it because he once helped me too. So now I would help him, in return. This is the first part of the plan. 

So I asked him if we could talk. Hannah couldn't hear us, we were too far and the music was loud. But it was still risky. She definitely knew something was going on. I tried to quickly explain everything to Jacob, as lightly as I could. When I was done and made sure he understood what he has to do, I sent him back to talk with others, although now he had to act and pretend like nothing is wrong. But I knew I could count on him. He was the only one who could do it. 

It looked like Cassidy was done with Sean's tattoo, I was curious so I had to see it.

"What did you get?" I came over. 

"Daniel! You scared me!" Sean looked like he almost had a heart attack.

Cassidy laughed, "It's like a memory so Sean will remember us forever," she smiled.

I looked at it, "Whoa, it's camp! It looks so cool! It's much better than the wolf you'd tattoo. His leg was just weird, I'd draw it better."

Cassidy gave me the weirdest look and then I realized what I just said.

"Uhhh, Daniel?" Sean asked, "How did you know I was thinking about getting a wolf tattoo?"

Why didn't he though? Was I really changing reality even with things that were not directly influenced by me? Or was this reality already slightly different? This was confusing.

I covered my mouth, "Ummm, I guessed," I lied, "By the way, Sean, I think I'd better go to bed, I'm too tired. Just so you know, I'll be in the tent, I'll try to get some sleep."

"Okay, enano. I'll ... leave you alone tonight, so I don't wake you up. Good night." he said.

That's what I was hoping for, but he already looked too drunk to care. I hated doing this to him. I didn't want to break my promise. But what else was I supposed to do? He'll hate me again and he was probably going to freak out in the morning, but this would be the last time and after that, I'll explain everything. 

"Enjoy your night, Sean, and don't drink too much!" I wanted to remind him, but I don't think it will make a difference.

As I walked to our tent, I turned around and saw Cassidy giving Sean a kiss on the cheek, and then she ran towards the lake. I laughed when Sean just stood there, but then Finn came, they talked for a while and then they both headed together towards the lake. I don't know what it was about but I didn't need to know, my brother was enjoying the party, that's all I care about.

I sat in the tent and watched the scene. It was pretty dark, but I still couldn't risk anyone noticing me as I was about to sneak out. Hannah still had eyes on me like a hawk, but I had the power. Jacob could distract them, but that would be too conspicuous, so I didn't ask him. Half of them had gone to bed by now and Sean, Cassidy, and Finn were still by the lake. When there was silence, I broke a branch and everyone by the fire turned around, not expecting anything from such massive trees to fall off. Then they went back to sit down, but I was already long lost in the woods.

I have one night. And my plan has to work _perfectly_. My help should be halfway there by now. And I have an advantage. I know _exactly_ what's waiting for me.


	4. Consequences

### Chapter IV: Consequences

[

##### Song: Freaks Like Us - Sleeping Wolf 

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh-4r6bmiPI) 


#### SEAN

God, I was so drunk. I didn't want to drink so much, but today it was Finn who wouldn't give me a break. He was convinced that making sure that I was enjoying this party was his task number one. Then he told me that Daniel had specifically asked him to make sure I was having fun all night, but I didn't believe it. And I can't help but listen to him. Finn doesn't look like it at first glance, but he's so smart, I could listen to him for hours. He was irresistible.

"Move your ass, Sean! It'll be hilarious, you'll see!"

"Hey, wait!" I ran after him. "I think Cass wanted to talk to me ... _alone_ ," I said. I shouldn't have told him that Cassidy went to the lake. I don't even know why I told him. I wanted to go after her, but then he came back and ... I didn't want to leave him alone either. 

"Talk to you? You think? Oh, that's so sweet, honey. Don't worry, I know her better. She won't be pissed off, she won't care, and anyway, this will be a lot more fun! Just wait till you see the look on her face"

"What are you talking about, Finn?" I asked.

I turned to look at him, but Finn was nowhere to be seen. He just disappeared. Then I realized that Cassidy was standing right in front of me now. She started to take off her clothes and as she reached the shore, she was completely naked. I just stood there motionless again. Ummm, where's Finn?

"Oh, fuck. FUUUCK!" She went into the water. It was probably freezing cold, I couldn't imagine ...

"What are you waiting for?" She called me out.

"Me." Finn suddenly came out of nowhere. He was probably hiding in the bushes the whole time. I was going to kill him later for leaving me alone in such a situation but thank God, was I glad he showed up now. Didn't matter how drunk I was, no one could make me go into that cold water, and at least maybe he could convince Cass that it was a _very_ bad idea.

"So this was your plan, eh? You wanted to lure an innocent boy into your ... pfff _cold waters_? Hehe, you ... need the heat that bad? Oooh boy!" Cassidy gave him a death stare and even the air seemed to get colder now.

I didn't know what that meant, but Finn and Cassidy could understand each other better than I understood myself.

"What the hell are you doing here Finn?!" Cassidy was clearly annoyed by him.

"I'm spoiling your plan. Bad luck, Cassidy. I'm not gonna let you. You'll get my revenge instead!"

Finn quickly undressed completely as well and jumped into the lake. Water splashed everywhere.

"Woooo! Yeah, that's what you get!"

Too soon. Too soon.

"Fuck you, Finn! I hate your stupid games!" Cassidy and Finn began to fight, splashing water on each other. "Aw, come on," Finn said, "You know you love me." he smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I love it when I can beat you in your own game." Cassidy fought him, but she was laughing.

Watching them, I imagined that if Cassidy and Finn could be genetically merged into one person, he/she might just be the love of my life. They were quite the opposite of me and at the same time, while how much they looked similar, in many things they were also the opposite of each other. Cassidy told me how Finn always says he's trying to help, but then it turns out that he is manipulative and selfish. But I knew that Finn was really a good person and he had a good heart. On the other hand, Finn tells me how Cassidy always seems to be a good-natured person, but inside she's completely different and that she only takes what she wants from people. While it might have been true, to me, it was just that she was unconcerned with other people's bullshit. But at the end of the day, they got along very well, sometimes too well and I didn't really care about these faults, which probably everyone has.

Finn was everything I wanted to be. He was strong, fearless, a leader. At first, I thought that his behaviour towards me was only a reflection of his charismatic nature, but after we talked at the campfire, I began to realize it. Could he really mean it? And Cassidy. Cassidy really liked to play with my mind. She's very playful, so I also thought it wasn't so serious. Why would she like someone like me? I'm just me. But Finn explained everything to me. She actually really _really_ likes me. I was seriously lost now. I really liked her too and ... I also liked Finn. My feelings just bothered me, I wasn't even sure if I was more into guys or girls, and now ... Boom. More confusion.

"Come on, Sean! Don't just stand there!"

"Yeah, it's good on your balls!"

"Are you kidding?" I touched the water, "It's freezing! Besides, you said you won't let Cass drag me in."

"Yeah, yeah, but this is fun! You gotta try Sean! I promise we won't splash you."

"No, no it's cold." I rubbed my arms. It wasn't really that cold. The alcohol in my blood kept me warm, but still. They were both smiling at me, swimming around, and having a good time. It started to get awkward and I was the only one who wasn't naked.

"Oh, fuck this." I took off all my clothes and plunged into the lake with a splash.

"That's what I'm talking about baby!" Finn cheered.

"Shit, he actually did it!" Cassidy joined.

I tried to breathe steady, get used to the cold water shock. It was so cold. But it was amazing.

We swam around and fought with each other for a while, we made fun of Finn, so then he made fun of Cass again, so she pulled his leg and started pulling him underwater until he grabbed me, and then we all almost drowned.

"Okay, stop! I'm done."

"Sorry, Sean." they both said at the same time.

We started laughing again, but then it went quiet just as quickly. Cassidy clung to Finn's neck and tilted her head to his shoulder, while they both just stared at me in silence. I didn't know what they were thinking about but I wasn't nearly as crazy as they were. I was thinking that now they really looked like one person and that wasn't making it any easier for me. Why? Why am I like this? And then I remembered about Finn and Hannah and I thought ... is it possible that he has the same relationship with Cassidy?

"Uhhh, Sean?" Finn decided to break the silence.

"What?" I knew he was gonna ask about it. He probably knew what was going through my mind. Finn can figure out anyone.

"So is everything okay with Daniel?" he asked.

Shit. I wasn't expecting _that_. But why the hell did he wait with the question until now?

"What do you mean?" I tried to act clueless.

"Y'know ... well, he hasn't spoken to me all day, and then finally when he came to ask me he was so serious like ..."

"No Finn, shut up!" Cassidy interrupted him, "You know what he means, Sean. What happened last night? How did he do it?"

"Sean," Finn's voice was serious now, "I know I didn't trip over. It was like he pushed me or something. But he didn't even touch me. How ... ?"

How was I going to explain it? Would they even believe it? I was hoping they would just leave it. But I had no excuse. It was too obvious. I had no choice but to tell them the truth.

"Shit, I'll tell you the truth okay? Just ... I can't really explain right now. You'll have to see. Daniel went to sleep so ... we'll show you in the morning."

"Okay, Sean," Cassidy said, "But no bullshit!" then she looked at me and her gaze softened, "Oh Sean, whatever it is, we just want to help."

"Yeah," Finn agreed, "I wouldn't let anything happen to Daniel, you know it, Sean ..."

"That's nice but we don't really need any help," I said and swam further away from them.

I thought of Daniel. Everywhere we went, trouble seemed to follow us. We couldn't stay in one place without fucking up on something. It was not easy for me to teach him when to use his power and especially, when _not to use it_. But when we get into a difficult situation or danger, it cannot be stopped. I don't blame him when he defends himself because he's scared, like what happened yesterday, but anyway, the others see it, and then it's all fucked. I thought I should come to terms with this, that I simply can't do anything about it and it would happen again and again, but today ... something changed. Daniel is like a totally _different person_ after what happened yesterday. The things he told me today, I would never have thought he could tell me something like that. I didn't know what to think.

I drank beer from cans that Finn had placed among the rocks on the shore when we arrived. I looked at my tattoo, which was still covered up. I remembered how Daniel mentioned the wolf. Why didn't I tell Cassidy to tattoo a wolf instead? I was considering it, but I guess I was already a little bit tipsy and fascinated by Cassidy's hair I didn't really care and so I just let her tattoo whatever she wanted. I heard Finn and Cass whispering about me and they were probably trying to figure out what to ask me so I would open up about my feelings. But not today.

"Uhhh, by the way, Sean," Cassidy obscurely changed the subject, "you still haven't answered the question I asked you."

"Which question?" With everything that was happening with Daniel, I simply couldn't think about anything else.

"You know," Finn continued, "when I told you yesterday how uhhh ... what I'm into, you said you're still not sure but you wanted to say more when ..."

"Ah, right." Please don't make me talk about it now, what if I just blurt it out and-- "I just ... I just don't know, that's all." Yeah, exactly. I should have told them that I had just found out that my sexual orientation was the two of them _combined_. That would be a very good idea.

"Sean, are you blushing?" Cassidy noticed.

"No no, nope." I tried to hide my face. They laughed.

"He's burning even in that freezing water!" Finn laughed, "Sean, honey, I know you think I'm cute, but that much?"

"Of course, _you_ , Finn" Cassidy punched him. 

"Are you jealous?" he raised an eyebrow. "I think Sean is not telling us something, is that it Sean?"

I didn't say a word. I just swam closer in a second and kissed Cassidy. Then I grabbed Finn's head and kissed him even harder. There, it's out. I no longer held back the effects of alcohol.

"I know this is wrong. It's _very_ wrong."

They stared at me for a moment. Then Cassidy said, "No, what would be wrong?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Finn said.

Cassidy kissed me now, as Finn kissed her shoulder and then my neck.

"I want to feel free with you," I said. And for the rest of the night, we forgot that something other than freedom existed.

...

I woke up the next morning in Finn's tent. Cassidy was here, lying naked next to me, with my arm around her. And behind me lay Finn, his palms on my hips, breathing down my neck. I got up and sat down, I looked around. I tried not to wake them up. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face the outcomes of my actions. I felt terrible. I needed a shower...

When I got out of the shower, I saw Ingrid and Anders leave, but each in different direction. I had no idea why they didn't go together. I completely forgot that their last day on the farm was yesterday, that's also why we celebrated. Now we didn't even get to say goodbye.

"They've already had enough of it." Hannah scared me, "There are still other places they want to see. We said goodbye and they wanted to say goodbye to you too, but I'm guessing you were probably quite busy."

"Ummm," I stood in front of her in just a towel and her chest was bare and she probably wanted to go to the shower too, but I was keeping it occupied, "I'm sorry we didn't say goodbye."

"Don't apologize to me, boy. You can't do anything about it now. By the way, Jacob has disappeared too. I have no idea why but ..." She looked at my expression and narrowed her eyebrows, "You should probably ask Daniel." Then she went into the shower without another word.

I stood there. Daniel, what did you do again? Wasn't it enough that she suspected you before, did you have to fuck something up again?

Furious, I ran into our tent. I was ready to scream, but Daniel was not there. Not a trace of him. I felt my heart pounding. There was only one thing. My sketchbook layed open on Daniel's side. Something was written on one page that was not there before. I started reading it.

_Sean, I know you're probably very angry, but as you read this, I hope you will understand my actions ... You and your brother have brought the faith back to me. Even after everything, I believed again, thanks to you. I saw Daniel's gift, he showed me, it was incredible to see it with my own eyes. Then I realized that Daniel must be an angel. He came to save us. I had no choice. I had to go back to our church in Haven Point. I had to prove it to them, and Daniel said he was happy to come with me. Understand Sean, the world must know he is here, that he has come to save us. I know you don't have faith in the Lord, and I didn't think Daniel did either, but he convinced me he does. Daniel said that there is a better way to earn some money for you and everyone at the camp if they want. So don't worry, we'll be back sooner than you think to pick you guys up. Be prepared._

_Jake_  


I put the sketchbook back and closed it. I just couldn't believe it. That idiot didn't just _kidnap my brother_. No, that didn't happen. 

I knew from the beginning that there was something strange about Jacob. His whole story didn't make sense to me. All he told us was that he had lost his faith and then he ran away, but why? What was so terrible that he had to leave? 

I shouldn't have trusted him. I made a mistake. I should've kept Daniel in sight and not leave him with the others. It was my fault. Every time I'm not there, everything goes to shit. All that happened were the consequences of it. And I've always tried to fix it, but I can't. _I can't turn it back_. 

I don't even know if I can trust any of them at all now. Even Daniel. Why the fuck would he show his power to him just like that? And leave with him. It made no sense to me whatsoever. It must have been Jake who lied about everything. 

But I had to find my brother. He is my responsibility and I couldn't just wait here and hope he will come back. 

I dressed quickly and ran out of the tent. I was stressed, I didn't know what to do. I ran back after Hannah and made her come out of the shower. 

"I told you I don't know. I don't even know when he left, he may be halfway there by now." She wasn't helping me. 

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." I was furious. I couldn't see straight. 

I circled the camp and woke everyone up. 

"What?!" Finn and Cassidy were shocked, "When did he leave?" 

"I don't know, it doesn't matter, we have to go to Haven Point immediately. Now!" I was screaming at them but they just got dressed. I almost forgot about my remorse. I was so frustrated that I almost started crying. 

"Hey, hey, sweetheart, calm down." Finn tried to calm me down, "you said he must be in Haven Point, so we'll go there, find Daniel, and bring him back with us." He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

"Yeah, but I'll kill Jacob first." 

"Sean ..." Cassidy tried to comfort me, but I pushed her away. 

"We need a car," was all I said and I was already on my way. I didn't care _how_ , even if I borrowed one, this was about Daniel. 

"Sean, wait!" Finn ran after me, "Where are you going to get the car from?" 

"Big Joe has enough of them." I kept going. But then I got a weird feeling. I looked up. The whole sky looked like hell. It was red and I could see a huge fire burning, smoke in the distance behind the trees. Where the farm probably was. What the hell was going on now? 

Cassidy, Finn, Hannah, and Penny all stood behind me. We stared at the fire. It _must have been_ Merrill's farm. We didn't know if it was a good thing or if we were completely fucked. 

"That probably won't be the bugs." Penny said "Merrill really had to piss someone off ..." 

"And maybe he thinks it was us," Hannah said. 

"We have to get out of here," Cassidy decided. 

"We're already leaving," I said. 

I walked further. I probably overheard their warnings, and then something stopped me in the middle of the road. A car approached, but it wasn't Big Joe's car, it was a van. I've never seen it here before. When they saw me, they stopped. The driver's door opened, and I waited for someone to get out. It was the woman that I expected to never see again. 

"Karen?" What the hell is she doing here? 

Another door opened. I walked around the van a bit further and who I saw took my breath away completely. 

_"Daniel?"_  



	5. The Whole Story

### Chapter V: The Whole Story

[

##### Song: Even If It Hurts - Sam Tinnesz 

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqaNhYIxF0I) 


#### DANIEL

Okay, let me explain. My only chance was to get help, and the only person I could think of was Karen. I called her from Big Joe's phone. He didn't notice it flying out of his pocket as he drove us to the farm. When I was working outside, I had to make sure no one saw me, and then I just called her. I remembered her number even after six years. There was worry in her voice, which was hard for me to hear. She didn't know where I got her contact from and why I didn't call earlier. She tried to come up with some sensual reasons, but Claire and Stephen didn't have her new number, so she didn't understand how it was possible. I explained everything to her in detail after she picked me up. She believed everything. I knew she would agree with my plan because she was still the same as I remembered her. _She cared about us._

It wasn't until too late that I learned that she had committed suicide, after learning about what had happened at the border. She had just been released from prison. Her death was another fault of my own. She made every effort to keep her sons safe, only to find that one of her sons had died. She probably spent her last days looking for me, but at that time, I was feeling sorry for myself, drowning in my own guilt. She simply had to give up. This was the only thing I didn't tell her. I didn't dare.

First, we needed supplies. I told her four other people could come with us, but I wasn't sure if they would. Then Karen suggested that if we wanted them to come with us, we had to destroy the reason they were there, and that meant _Merrill's farm_. I trusted her because she had done it once before, according to my memories. There would be eight of us along with the mysterious hitchhiker Karen picked up along the way. We still didn't know his name because he was in extreme shock. He was just shaking and repeating the same incomprehensible words over and over. We tried to help him, but he didn't get better, so we just tried to keep him eating and drinking. Fortunately, he was able to fall asleep at night and hardly moved from his place, so we weren't afraid he would make noise or anything. Even so, we had to be very careful.

We parked the van far enough away from Merrill's house. This time I had to do everything without suspicion. We had to leave Big Joe's property untouched, well, except for his phone, so that no one would know that any theft actually happened. This way they wouldn't be able to find out soon enough. We didn't destroy the cameras but turned off the system. I took the safe outside and opened it there because I knew it would wake Merrill. Then I flew it back while Karen worked on making a fire. She found some over-used space heater and started messing with it. We hoped the fire would be burning long enough. We covered and sealed the door so he couldn't get into the living room on time. He could have suffocated if he hadn't noticed soon, but I didn't care. The guy gets what he deserves either way. For what he did.

The next thing was Jake. It took us an awful amount of time to work on it here, but Jake was my Plan B in case our original plan failed. It was the worse alternative, but I knew that if Sean thought Jake had kidnapped me, he would go to Haven Point, looking for me, just like he did before when Jake took me with him. And even though I said I didn't want to go back there, it would be the only option, because we would know where Sean was or where he was going, maybe we could find him along the way. I had no way of knowing when he would actually discover that I wasn't in our tent, but I had Jake on the lookout. The best scenario would be that he still didn't know, and Jake already left. I had to hope that would be the case. 

When I pulled Jake away at the party, I told him what he has to write in Sean's sketchbook. He wasn't very happy about it and, he didn't quite understand what I was talking about, what power and angels, but I told him to not ask and just write it. He didn't know about my power, and the others didn't even tell him yet. All he knew was that I was from the future after I could convince him, by telling him things about him that he had never told anyone before. And Sarah Lee. That was enough because it was already a miracle for him. I didn't know if he really started to believe in God again, but for me, it was enough that he would believe me and do what I told him. So when he made sure no one saw him, he went into our tent and took care of everything.

Now came the hardest part. I had to face my brother. I was glad he was still here, but the moment he saw me, I didn't know if I could actually do it. I was too scared to lose him again by telling him the truth. I felt as guilty as ever. I had a lump in my throat, I couldn't speak, and he was just looking at me in disbelief until he finally spoke.

"Daniel ... I -I thought you were _gone_." He had tears in his eyes and anger could be heard in his voice. He must've found out just now. He pointed to Karen, "Was it her who kidnapped you?"

"Sean," Karen said, "no one kidnapped your brother. I came to help," she tried to get closer, but Sean took a step back.

"Stop it. Then what are you doing here anyway? We don't need your help, _Karen_. All this time, we've been fine on our own without you."

Karen remained silent. She felt as guilty as I did, for not being there when Sean and I were running away. Sean was trying to put it all together, meanwhile, the others from the camp arrived, and when they saw me, they didn't understand either. And they didn't know Karen.

"Sean, who is this?" Finn asked.

"That's ... _my mother_ ," Sean answered. Finn saw how Sean was looking at her and grabbed his arm to hold him in place. Everyone was still confused and frightened of the fire.

"Tell me what the fuck is that supposed to mean what's in my sketchbook! Where's Jacob ?!" Sean demanded.

When I saw how angry he was, I opened my mouth and tried to say something, "He's -he's in Haven Point. It's just made up, Sean. I made him write it," I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Sean shook his head, "What's all this supposed to _mean_ ?!" he started screaming at the last part. Finn held him or he would fall to his knees. 

I noticed Hannah was holding the sketchbook. She stared at me and I got mad because I didn't want anyone else to read it. I used my power, forced her to let it go, and made it fly into my hands.

They gasped. But they already kind of knew. Sean didn't have to explain anything anymore. And this was not even the worst.

Karen and I looked at each other. Not knowing how to get out of it now. They didn't trust us, but we just wanted them to get in the car.

"Listen," Karen began, "We came to get you out of here. The guy you work for is dangerous-"

"So you set his house on fire?" Hannah interrupted her, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Karen admitted, "we had to make sure you came with us now, or something terrible could have happened."

"And what could be so terrible?" Hannah pressured her.

"One of you would _die_ ," she said.

Everyone looked at each other, except Sean. He had his face buried in his hands and cried softly.

"You can come with us or stay here, but the police are on their way." Karen continued.

Finn nodded and looked at the others. Cassidy looked Karen straight in the eye and some understanding passed between them. She grabbed Penny and they ran back after their belongings. The rest of us just stood there awkwardly.

Then Hannah asked, "Why should we trust you?"

"You have no choice, it would be too dangerous," Karen said.

Finn was gesturing at her not to ask any more questions and leave it, and Hannah just crossed her arms and continued to stare at Karen.

"Finn, will you all come with us?" I asked him. I was hoping I could convince Finn. He always understood me, even though he still didn't know who I really was, but if he believed me, he would convince others. He always made important decisions for the whole group.

"Yes, we will, Daniel," he said. His tone didn't sound most convincing, but it seemed he still trusted me.

Then I came closer to him and to Sean. Sean still refused to look at me. I just wanted to tell him that everything would be okay, that he didn't have to lose anyone or worry about me anymore. I wanted to tell him everything I had kept hidden so far and he would understand and know that I just wanted to protect us because we are brothers and I would do everything for him, just as he did for me ...

"Sean ..." I began, but I still couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth.

Sean put his hands off his face and looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked me in a weak voice "This is not you Daniel, no, I know my brother ... Who are you? _Where is my brother ??_ "

I grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. I had to tell him _now_.

"You're right, I'm not your Daniel, but I'm your brother. I came from the future."

...

It took us almost half an hour to pack and load everything into the van. In the meantime, there was a surprise that none of us expected.

" _Jinx_?" Penny froze as he opened the campervan door. The mysterious hitchhiker we found was actually Jinx, whom Penny had been looking for, for a long time.

"You son of a bitch, I've been looking for you all along and you come to see me now?"

But Jinx did not answer or recognize him.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Penny ran to him.

We had to explain to him what had actually happened. Penny just nodded and said he would help him get better and kept talking to him, even though Jinx remained silent. So we just left them together.

The situation between me and Sean was similar. So far, I've only explained to him how I went back six years, but I still didn't know if he actually believed what I was saying. He just nodded and listened, but didn't say or ask anything.

When everyone was finally sat in the van, there was silence. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, and no one knew what Sean was actually thinking about. I was worried about him, but the important thing was that we were together again.

Hannah and Penny sat in the back taking care of Jinx. Cassidy and Finn tried to talk to Sean, and he actually talked to them, but then he just told them to give him some space.

When they returned I came and sat down with them. I had to finally tell Sean the whole story, now or never. So I cleared my throat and started. I told them about the heist and that it was mine and Finn's idea. Cassidy looked at Finn, and he stared at the ground. Then I continued about how it all went wrong and Finn was killed. This shocked them again, and Sean grabbed Finn's hand. I stared for a moment, but then I continued. About how Sean lost his eye and then spent two months in a coma. About the memories of Haven Point, which was hard for me to talk about. About how Karen found us and we hid in Away for a while. And finally about what happened at the border.

When I got to that part I stopped and started crying. I was just about to tell my brother who was sitting right in front of me how he died and it was my fault. It was definitely strange for him to hear all of this. For me it was the hardest thing, but I had to. They just waited until I stopped crying.

"... and I told you - So we went all this way, all that shit, _for nothing_? You told me we were going to Mexico ... but you just said - We're done. The end. _It's not who we are_. I didn't understand, Sean. I thought, I really thought it was the only way and you just ... _gave up_. I couldn't let it end like that. I said ... I said it was my turn to take care of us now. And that ... _everything will be alright_ ..."

I broke down crying again. I couldn't do it. It was too hard. I hated myself so much. 

"... I pushed the pedal. I swayed everything out of our way. But they kept shooting at us so I ... I _stopped them_."

Sean looked me in the eye for the first time since I started talking. I had a feeling he felt sorry for me, but I wasn't sure ... He probably hated me.

"... I broke the gate and said - Sean, you see that? Mexico! Look! We made it! ... but I didn't see that ... you ... got shot in the neck and ..."

Sean put his hand on my shoulder. "Go take a break," he said. And so I went. I didn't realize it was night already. I talked for hours. I climbed into the seat next to Karen. She said she can still drive and then changes places with Finn. I looked back at Sean. He was still holding hands with Finn, and at the same time, Cassidy was now resting her head on his shoulder. It seemed weird to me, but I didn't think about it much, I was just glad they were with him and that Finn was alive. Nothing could happen to them anymore. They were all here and they were _safe_.

I fell asleep. Memories haunted me in my dreams, that I tried to forget. But I couldn't.

_I was about to open the door to the room where Merrill's safe was when Cassidy and Sean burst into the room._

_"What the fuck are you doing? Didn't we settle this, man?" Cassidy came and pushed Finn._

_"Sssshhhhh, you're gonna wake Merrill ..." Finn tried to warn her._

_"Finn, no fucking way." My brother grabbed Finn's arm. He didn't understand. She brainwashed him._

_"Come on, Sean... " I said. He must listen. He always makes the choice. But he's always hesitating so we end up worse than before. For once I wanted to help and do something on my own. For us. But he wasn't listening to me ..._

_"Are you kidding me? How could you do that, Finn?! And use a fucking kid?!" He scolded him._

_"He's nine years old!" Cassidy added._

_They both acted like I didn't know what I was doing. Only Finn could understand me. He could see that I wasn't a kid anymore. I could make my own decision and I knew what it meant._

_"He asked me for it!" Finn said finally. It was completely true. "I didn't force him, man!"_

_"Are you an idiot?" Sean said, "He's too young to make that kind of decision!" Like you're always right, Sean ..._

_"Fuck's sake, Finn..." Cassidy said._

_"He's an old soul. He knows what's up." Finn tried to explain to them, but they were blind._

_I looked at my brother. Just trust me on this, please?_

_"Hold on -- please?" Finn pleaded, " You're standing near a boatload of cash. We can do this in five minutes in 'n' out! And then you're off to Mexico. You won't hear about me ever again. We got this, man. Trust me."_

_"No, means no, Finn. Merrill is right fucking there!" Cassidy was so annoying, I had no patience for dealing with her._

_"He's a log." Finn said, "Won't even know."_

_"You asshole!"_

_They kept arguing, and I looked at Sean. He was just staring at them now. Maybe I can convince him ..._

_"I want to help, Sean." I tried to get him to listen, "We can get out of here, go to Mexico ..."_

_He thought for a moment._

_Surprisingly, he said, "Fuck ... Okay, let's do it."_

_"Yes!" Finn exclaimed._

_"Seriously?" Cassidy said. She leaned against the table and sighed. She lost._

_"Cass ..." Sean touched her shoulder, "we have to do this. Else we're fucked. Just ... be our backup."_

_She smacked his hand away, "Fuck you, Sean."_

_Sean tried to grab her arm as she went to the door but she turned to him and said, "Don't touch me, man! You're so stupid! I can't believe this shit ..." Then she left._

_"Hey," Finn grabbed Sean's arm, "no stress. She'll cool down when she sees us come back loaded with cash."_

_"We don't need her, Sean," I told him. Hoping he would finally realize how she was changing him._

_"We sneak in, Daniel opens the safe, we grab the money, then get the fuck out. Sound like a plan?" Finn proposed. Yeah, it was that easy._

_He motioned for us to be quiet as he opened the door. But as we entered the room, the lights suddenly turned on and Merrill was standing there with a gun._

_"Well, well, well, come on in!" he aimed at us and we put our hands up. He had a walkie-talkie and was talking to somebody. Probably Big Joe. He told him to be quick._

_"All right, move your asses over there..."_

_"Um, Merrill..." Finn tried to reason with him._

_"Now." He aimed the gun at him._

_We moved to the side. "Boss, I know this looks bad, but ..." Finn started to say but he cut him off._

_"Stop. I don't wanna hear any more of your shit."_

_Finn stayed silent._

_Merrill then started to lecture us, but I almost lost it when he told Sean he was teaching me how to steal. I wanted to shut him up, but it was too risky._

_"Hey!" Big Joe was already at the door._

_"Yeah, come in!" Merrill answered._

_"Check out the trash I found!" He dragged in Cassidy..._

_"Stand next to your gang," Merrill ordered._

_"These dumb fucks didn't even mess with the cars to stop me!" Big Joe said. Fucking Big Joke. I thought I had a chance to get us out of this but now there were two guns aimed at us. It was all Cassidy's fault. We would be perfectly fine if she didn't go after us. And she took Sean with her. She put him in danger, too. And they even alerted Big Joe and ruined our plan completely. They fucked it all up again._

_"Bet they got their plan from a TV show," Merril said._

_"Did you search them?" Big Joe asked._

_"Nah. Go ahead."_

_Big Joe searched us, but we were all clean._

_"Okay, on your knees, hands on your heads," Merrill ordered. But Finn and Sean still tried to convince him not to do it._

_"Wait, let me explain..." Sean started, but Merrill hit him in the face with the back of his gun. He fell to the ground and I tried to help._

_"Back up, bitches!" They made us stay in place. I couldn't even help my brother._

_"Don't insult me by acting like you got a reason to steal. Don't." Merrill told him. "For the last time, get on your fucking knees."_

_We all got to our knees, except for Finn._

_"Merrill, no ..." he just didn't want to give up._

_"Don't break my balls now, kid."_

_"Daniel, you got this!" he looked at me. He believed in me completely. But I wasn't sure if I could do it without hurting anyone._

_"Just get on your damn knees!" Cassidy pleaded. This time, she was right. It was too dangerous._

_"Now." Finn tried to grab my arm._

_"Don't fucking move!" Big Joe shouted and fired his gun. He shot Finn to the leg. He fell to the ground._

_I was getting really scared now. They just hit my brother and shot Finn just to get him on the ground. What was I supposed to do now? I can't let it go on any longer, but I also don't want to hurt them even more. I thought I was in control ..._

_"It's not like I wanna do this. The people I deal with are worse. But if you rip me off, you rip them off. Then I pay ... I have a family to look after, too. I gotta protect them first." Merrill kept explaining as he looked at Finn, suffering. "Can't let you play me anymore, either ..."_

_I didn't know what to do. If it was safe to use my power now. I turned to my brother, but he just told me to stay put. What now?_

_"M-Merrill, just listen," Finn begged, "Please, Boss. I know, I got greedy, I-I was high, stupid ... I-I'll make it up ..."_

_"I know, Finn," Merrill said, "You will." Then he shot him in cold blood ..._

"No!" I woke up screaming. Someone was shaking me.

"Hey, hey, pup. It was just a bad dream." It was Finn. He was smiling at me and the sun was already shining. It seemed surreal ... the dream felt so real. 

"We, uh, had to make a stop," he said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Um, somewhere in Arizona. Sean's trying to fix the car."

"Great," I said.

"Yeah, it sucks." Finn looked bored.

"No, I mean, it's great. It means we're not far from our destination." 

"Uh, yeah. The place that's not on the map. I had to look at the signs the whole way. What was it again?" he asked.

"Away." I said, " _We're going to Away_."





	6. Monster

### Chapter VI: Monster

[

##### Song: Oceans - Seafret 

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpdXBjwXbMg) 


#### SEAN

Exactly what I just needed. Be stuck on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere with a broken-down car. Karen tried to help me, but I told her I could do it myself and she knew she should better leave me alone now. The van was already old anyway and I wasn't surprised that something broke, because even some of the indicator lights didn't work anymore. So we had no way of knowing that the battery would die. Absolutely great. I removed it and dropped it on the ground. There was no way to fix it. We simply needed a new one.

I felt hopeless. I kept repeating to myself, that I was on the way South, closer to Mexico, closer to my destination. But on the other hand, I didn't know if I wanted to get to the finish line at all. I had no reason anymore. I wanted to go there because it was the only place where I could be safe with my little brother, where we no longer had to run away and we could start a new life where our father grew up. But now I didn't about care what happened to me. What was the point if my brother was _gone_?

The person who was standing in front of me right now wasn't my brother. Yes, I believed him, because if it was Daniel, he wouldn't do anything _he_ did. And after I finally got used to his power, nothing really surprised me. Finn had just woken him up and they were chatting as if they were still best friends. He may not see it, but I do now. When he looked at me, I saw it in his eyes. He may look like Daniel and nine years old, but he was no child. He didn't have that innocent, curious look like Daniel. All I saw in his eyes was evil, his gaze was cold, and as he spoke, his expression was _emotionless_. I had a hunch since the night he woke up. It was a totally _different person_. But I didn't want to believe that it would actually be true.

I felt sorry for him. Even though I knew he's done terrible things. When he told me what had happened, I could see that he was really sorry about it all. But I didn't understand one thing. How could everything go so _wrong_? I wouldn't let my little brother become _him_. Never. I would do anything in my power, to keep him safe. But then why did he have to go through all that? According to his story, our journey was getting even worse, and worse, the closer we were to the border. And then, he had to kill someone. Why? I didn't teach him to use his power like that. If there was another way to avoid danger, he would try that, not _kill people_. He had that choice, but maybe, he stopped listening to me and used his power even if I told him not to. But it got even worse, he killed all the cops at the border. And he still didn't tell me how he managed to survive in Mexico on his own for _six years_. He probably killed many more people. One thing was certain. His power has gone out of control. It took over his mind and he became something evil. Maybe it was because of my mistakes, and maybe it wasn't the Daniel that I would raise. Maybe our future would look completely different, and he was from some completely different alternate reality. But I didn't need an answer. He was just a stranger to me. I didn't know him at all.

I kept wondering if my Daniel was still in there. He had to fall asleep that night after Finn walked him to the tent. He woke up again in a few minutes, but it wasn't him anymore. I also wondered if there actually weren't two Daniels, but it must have been the same Daniel, he looked exactly the same as when he went to bed. So my only question is - Where is Daniel now? I hoped that when he wakes up again today, old Daniel would come back, but he was still the same stranger. I was broken. He would never replace him. My Daniel is gone. And I don't know if he'll ever come back.

"Hey, so, what's the damage?" Finn turned his attention to me.

"We're fucked. The battery is dead." I slammed the hood.

"Shit. Um, is there any way ..."

"No," I interrupted, "it's leaking. We don't have another one, and we're stuck in the middle of the desert. If you have any ideas, please, shoot."

"Sean ..." He came to me, put his arm around me and we leaned against the car. Finn could read my emotions and calm me down when I didn't feel the best. He can be very gentle, that's why I loved him even more. The only reason we haven't all killed one another here so far was probably him. He managed to keep everyone in check.

"Tell me what's on your mind, sweetheart," he said quietly.

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to go anywhere either. I don't know what I want. What's the point? Daniel is gone. They ... they're _not my family_. Dad and Daniel were my family."

He looked at me sadly. "Sean, look, I know it's bad. But still, they came to save you. Hell, they even saved me from death and everyone else. Who knows what would happen to us. I knew that the heist was something I would do, I admit. Sometimes I make stupid decisions. I probably didn't realize I was dealing with Merrill and I knew what he was capable of, but Daniel prevented it from happening ... "

"Don't call him that. He's _not_ Daniel." I said.

"Okay, but then how should I call him?" he asked.

I was silent.

"Listen," Finn started again, "he may not be who you imagined your brother would become. But he's still your brother. You've been through a lot of shit since Seattle. It changed you. It had to be hard for him when he lost you too. I can't imagine how much more shit he had to go through in those six years. "

I thought for a second. I wondered how he managed to convince everyone too, since I was the only one who _really_ knew Daniel. Then I said, "You sound like it actually happened. Like we're supposed to be dead. But we're still here. Do you really believe him all of that?" I asked him.

" _Every single word._ " he replied, "I can tell when people are lying, but he was completely honest. He had no reason to lie. He really loves you, Sean. All he wants is to keep you safe. You need to talk to him. I'm sure your brotherly bond is still between you. And your mother, she deserves her son back too. "

I was supposed to become closer to and forgive a brother who became a murderer and a mother who left us. I didn't know which of these was more impossible. And just because they were sorry. Such things cannot be forgiven ...

"Hey?" Finn interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm?" I looked at him. I could never be angry with him, even though we had a different opinion of my so-called brother. I loved Finn too much, and I understood and was grateful for one thing. _He saved him for me_.

"So what about ... you know. You ... me and Cassidy?" he asked.

"Finn ... it's hard to explain, I don't know how I feel ... I don't know but ... we'll figure it out. I just know that ... I love you both. Really."

"Okay ... I respect that. We can uhh ... share. Just know that, as far as me and you ... I feel the same about you."

"Yeah?"

"Very strongly." he smiled.

I blushed.

"You know what, I think I'm starting to like it. It's pretty cool." he winked at me and I blushed even more.

He gave me a peck on the lips and looked deeply into my eyes. I loved him so much.

"Sean," he said, as he kept his forehead on mine, "we really have to do something about that car."

...

"We'll be back in a few hours, the town is not that far away and there should be no complications. Just wait here and when someone passes by and asks questions, say that you're only stopping for a short time. There is still enough food and water for everyone. "

I announced before we set out. About the car problem, we turned to Karen. She told us that there is a small town nearby and that we could make it on foot. "Away" was still too far away, on the other side of the state. If it was a worse problem Karen would call David, but it would take even longer, so we decided to simply buy a new battery. Finn wanted to come with us too, but I said it would be best if only the two of us went and I also didn't trust "Daniel". We could still do it without his power. Fortunately, he did not protest and said he would stay as well.

Karen pulled the bag full of money they had stolen from Merrill's out of the van. She took some money for the battery, but there was still like thousands left. Maybe that's why no one wanted to leave yet. It was money that would be shared among everyone. We agreed that we would come to Away together, stay there for a while, and plan our next step, then everyone would get their share and we would all go our separate ways.

"Take care of them," I told Finn when I gave him the walkie-talkie. He promised me that he would have everything under control. I kissed him goodbye and then turned to Cassidy.

"Sean, your mom and I were talking. Please, give her another chance to explain. Listen to her." Cassidy begged.

Karen and I already had "the talk." I understood why she did what she did, but it wasn't enough for me to just forgive her. Though I couldn't say no to Cassidy.

"Okay, I'll try," I told her. But I didn't give it much hope.

Karen hugged Daniel, and then he looked at me. He looked awful. We haven't talked since yesterday and I had a feeling he wasn't doing good. But I didn't trust him enough to even get close to him. He looked at me and probably waited for me to say goodbye to him as well, but then he just left and hid back in the van.

I turned back to Cassidy and gave her a kiss and a hug. Karen came over.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah."

...

After about an hour of walking in uncomfortable silence, Karen asks me, "So, Cassidy is your girlfriend?"

"It's none of your business," I told her.

"Just ... I like her. She's very smart and she knows how she wants to live her life. She's like me, in a lot of things. But ... what about, um, Finn?" she still kept asking.

"Like I said. It's none of your business."

Then there was silence. But I remembered what Cassidy had asked me to do. I felt really uncomfortable, but I had to talk to her.

"We're not dating or anything like that, but it's a little complicated between us, uh, three, if you know what I mean."

"I see," she said, "you have your own thing. And you're actually right, it's none of my business, I shouldn't be so nosy. So, as long as you're happy ... that's all I care about."

Why do I feel like Dad would tell me the same thing? I thought to myself.

"By the way," I changed the subject, "what was _your_ future supposed to be? Did he tell you what happened to you after that ...?"

"I went to jail, I got myself caught to buy you some time. He didn't tell me what happened after I found out, but I know exactly what I did ... I killed myself. And if something happened to one of you now, I would do it again."

I was speechless. My mother was telling me she would commit suicide because of me. Only now did I realize how fucked up everything would be. She and I could have tried in vain for Daniel to have a good life, he would still end up _alone_ , and we would end up _dead_. It was hard to believe. We all talked about it as if it was our past, but none of it happened, and the only one who experienced it was Daniel. But at the same time, we all knew it was something we would do.

"You still think I'm selfish, don't you?" Karen interrupted my train of thought.

"I-- ... I'm sorry for what I said. I understand you wanted your own life, but you can't deny that it was really selfish of you."

"I know Sean," she admitted, "I knew my decision would hurt you, I thought that if I escaped it all, my life would get better and I would find happiness ... and I did for a while, but if I knew ..." she stops for a second and looks into the distance, "after I heard from Daniel what would happen to you, I knew I wouldn't handle it. You told me that being sorry and trying to make up for it is not enough, and you're right. But that's exactly what I'm doing. Because it's the only thing I can do. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life that I can't undo, but Daniel _could_. When he asked me for help, I knew I would do anything to save you and prevent all of it from happening again. To make up for all the mistakes and the pain I caused you, even if it cost me my life."

"He knew this." I realized, "He knew I wouldn't agree, and the others didn't know about his power yet. So he used you to rob Merrill."

"We needed this money, Sean. Esteban's house is in a terrible state, and Daniel wanted us to give your friends enough money because we destroyed the farm. He wants to repay Jacob, he will need support from us too. And your friends will need some resources after we part our ways in Away."

Staying in Away for a while was supposed to help us get rid of the police, as this place was virtually non-existent and no one would be looking for us there. Karen still thought we were going to Mexico together. But the idea seemed less and less appealing to me. I would stay with Cassidy and Finn wherever we decided to go. Penny, Jinx, and Hannah would probably come with us too. Being constantly on the road now seemed better to me than having a base. Although I would still have to keep running.

"Sean ...?" Karen spoke up after I stayed silent. She had tears in her eyes, her gaze begged me to understand, and I realized that she was putting her own life in danger because of us. I wondered ... what if something happened to her despite everything? The border was still far away. I didn't want her fate to become true, she didn't deserve it. I ... I didn't want to lose her.

"You're trying your best." I said, "I get you, I made a lot of mistakes too, I shouldn't have run away in the first place. And I would do everything to change what happened. I- I'm sorry. I forgive you, _Mom_."

Mom smiled at me. "You didn't have to forgive me, Sean, but- thank you. I appreciate it. I just hope you can forgive Daniel. Growing up alone in Mexico has changed him a lot, but deep down, he's still your little brother."

Now she was telling me to forgive him, too. But how could I? They didn't know Daniel like I did. _He_ was _not_ Daniel. I owed him no apology.

"He still didn't tell me how he managed to survive in Mexico, I don't know where he lived, what he did, where ... _he buried me_ ," I asked her for an explanation. It kept bothering me the whole time because I just couldn't imagine Daniel living in Mexico ... all by himself.

"I'm not sure you can handle it, Sean. It was the hardest thing in my life to hear it." Karen warned me.

"Tell me everything," I insisted.

...

When we returned from the town, it was getting dark. We had to carry the battery together three miles across the desert, which was harder than it seemed. _Daniel_ then helped us put it in the holder. Now I regretted that he didn't come with us, we could've actually used his power.

We set off on our journey again. Cassidy was now behind the wheel talking to Karen. Finn and the others went to sleep, except for _him_. He was sitting on the floor in front of me, drawing in my sketchbook. I didn't know when he took it, but I didn't like that he was keeping it from me, looking through it and adding more drawings. I felt uncomfortable, even though I knew he had probably read it a thousand times. He was acting like he didn't want me to see what he was drawing. But otherwise, he ignored me and I just stared at him, trying to understand how he could have become who he is. Someone who thinks he has the right to kill criminals, just because they were the bad guys. That was no justification for killing those cops or gangsters. The opposite, it made him an even greater evil. From everything Mom told me, I thought his morals were completely reversed. I was trying to find out how to actually talk to him and let him explain his actions in his own words. How am I supposed to relate to him when we have absolutely nothing in common and most of all ... I'm _terrified_ of him.

"You're scared of me," he said without looking at me. He probably sensed it.

"I don't know you." my voice was shaking. He finally spoke to me, but now, I'd rather not talk, because I didn't know what to expect from him, and his look was more deadly than ever.

"You only know the part of me that I no longer show on the outside. But you don't know the other part of me, and that's why you think we're strangers."

"So who's the ... _other part_ of you?" I asked.

"He who saved you. He who lived with your blood on his hands for six years, and wanted nothing more than to be with you again," he said quietly.

I paused at what he said. He still didn't look at me, just kept drawing. Did that mean he wanted to die? Because of me? Was he blaming himself for my death?

"How did you ... how did you survive? I mean, you were just a small child like you are now. How did you manage to get as far as Puerto Lobos?"

He stopped drawing and looked me in the eye. When he started talking, he unexpectedly switched to Spanish and I was surprised. It was strange to hear Daniel's voice in Spanish. My little brother didn't know much Spanish, but _he_ spoke better Spanish than I did and sounded like a native speaker.

"You already know that." he said, "Mom told you, right?" 

"Yes. But- but I still can't understand that you were capable of--" 

"You taught me well, Sean. Do you remember how we stole from that gas station? You told me to distract her. That's how I always did it. It was much easier with my power. I didn't need anyone to help." 

"I taught you how to steal." I confessed. I didn't want to admit it, but maybe it was really because of my mistakes. If only I knew what was going to happen, I wouldn't steal. But then ... we needed food and it was the only option I saw. Now I understand. It were the things I didn't give much thought that made me a bad role model for Daniel.

"You taught me how to _survive_." he said, "I know you can't accept who I am. But you need to understand it wasn't only your actions that made me who I am now. It was life."

Life? Sure, life is a bitch but it just sounded like he was trying to blame everything else ... just not himself. But despite that, I tried to imagine myself being in his place. Killing Lisbeth, killing those cops at the border ... but it just seemed ... too much. What was even harder to think about was that I was there. I let it happen. But ... what would put me in such a mindset? To let my ten year old brother unleash his power on someone? Then it hit me. The cougar. But that was something completely different. It was a dangerous animal, and if Daniel hadn't used his power, we would definitely be dead. He protected us. It _was_ different. Right?

"I tried to do at least something right," he sighed, "to use my power for ... _something_ \--

"But what you do is not right. It's immoral. You're a killer. Why do you think you have the right to decide someone's death? Even though they're bad people--

"And that makes me one of them," he said, "the worse one probably. And you're right. I don't have the right. I just do it, because I can get away with it. I know. I am crazy."

I stared at him. He was just admitting everything. In such a straightforward tone and without hesitation. It was scary. But if he really was crazy, he wouldn't admit it. He knew what he was doing. But how could he think it was okay?

"Look Sean. That's all in the past. I promised myself I won't do something like that again. I mean, I don't have to. It was something like my vendetta. But it's over. This is another life. I won't have to anymore. The only exception is ... if something were to happen to you. I'd have to protect my brother. That's always the first priority."

"I can understand that. I would protect my brother at all costs too." I said sadly. _But that doesn't mean I have to kill people,_ I thought. 

"I did what I had to do. I tried to protect you. Always. In the end I failed. But at least I tried." he sighed. Bad memories probably running through his mind.

_"You didn't have to go that route. To waste the lives of others because you tried to protect me. You had a choice. You always have a choice. I know ... I know I screwed up. But you should have been better. Better than me."_

Daniel seemed taken aback for a moment. He stared at the ground. Then I switched back to English as I began to blame him desperately.

"Why did you kill them all? How could you change so much? Just ... why?

He looked up at my tattoo and spoke slowly and quietly, "Why did the Wolf kill the hunters? The Wolf they hunted for what he couldn't control. The Wolf who only wanted one thing. A safe place for him and his brother. But the hunters didn't see that. They only saw bloodthirsty wolves. They were afraid of the wolves because they were _different_. They hunted them because they were different. Because they are _wolves_. Wolves were just monsters to them and they would never stop hunting them. And when the Wolf and his brother were finally close to safety, they pulled out their guns on him. The Wolf had no choice. He killed them to get to the other side. And then they finally got what they wanted. The Wolf became a monster. Exactly what everyone called him. He was the monster from the beginning. He just had to _accept who he was_.

When he finished, he threw the sketchbook at my feet and walked to the back. I was just sitting there, not believing what I had just heard. But then I picked it up and started reading.

There were drawings of wolves and dogs escaping from the great fire. Drawings of our van and a still life of the desert but with oases added to the drawing and it looked like a way to heaven. More drawings of wolves howling at the moon. They looked like tattoo designs. They were beautiful. Such drawings couldn't be drawn by a nine-year-old. They were much better than my drawings. I could feel the tears in my eyes. He took over the drawing after me when I died. Now he continued our story, my sketchbook so that we could go back to those moments ... 

On the last page, there was a drawing of a wolf that was bleeding and dying. And then there was his brother who looked absolutely fine. He seemed unconcerned about his brother dying. The dying wolf had red eyes and it looked like his soul was leaving his body. It almost seemed like he was suffering _for him_. I couldn't get the image out of my head ... Something was written next to the drawing, it said ...

_I will keep you safe.  
Even if you rip my heart out.  
Even if the curse may kill me.  
I will bring you home.  
_

I blinked. I read those lines over and over again, trying to understand what they mean. But I couldn't. I broke down crying.

"Why?"

...

It was dark as we finally arrived in Away. We unloaded some things and carried them to Karen's trailer. We tried not to wake anyone, it was quite late in the night. Then we went to bed too, and Karen said she would show us everything the next day.

I was the first to wake up. It was early in the morning. I went outside and looked around. Then something caught my attention. I heard an argument over at one trailer. It seemed like I wasn't the only one getting up so early. So I went to see who it was.

There were two girls behind the trailer. One had a pretty cool style, punk clothes, and green hair. The other girl's style looked more simple. She had a face full of freckles and brown hair. At first, they didn't notice me because they were deep in their argument, but then the brown-haired girl noticed my presence.

"Hi- hi. I'm sorry, we didn't see you. You ... must be Sean," she stammered.

"Yeah, that's me. And um, what are your names?"

"I'm Max." the girl said, "and this is my girlfriend Chloe."

[

##### Song (end of the chapter): Max & Chlo;é - DOLKINS 

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkjYNGnXTiw) 



	7. Fate

### Chapter VII: Fate

[

##### Song: Broken - Anson Seabra

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDA04YOAd4c) 


#### DANIEL

"So ... do you care to explain?"

Sean broke the long moment of silence as we just sat on the beach and watched the sunset.

What do you want me to say?" I asked irritated.

"I didn't want this. I didn't want any of it. But you didn't _listen_." he said, and his expression changed completely. I immediately started to feel bad. He was still mad at me. I didn't like it when my brother was mad at me and especially when he was disappointed in me.

"I didn't want to either, Sean. But they- they kept shooting at us. I had to stop them somehow!" I tried desperately to explain.

"I told you it is not who we are. We were supposed to give up. But you refused. You were reckless. They could have even shot me. Did you even think about that?!"

" _Give up_?" I shook my head, not believing what he was telling me "What then? Let them arrest you? Even if it wasn't your fault but mine? That's why we had to go through all this?" I asked him, "You said we'd be safe when we got here. Look! Just _look_ at that! " I pointed to the sea and the sunset, trying to make him understand that this was our freedom. We will be safe here. We won't have to run anymore. We can be free ...

But Sean didn't look or answer, just kept looking at the ground.

"Sean ... this is our home, _why_ can't you see it? You wanted to come here. Why did you change your mind then? I know what I did but I had to do it so we could stay together. I -I didn't want to be separated from you. I wanted to _take care of us_."

"Not like this ... not like this ..." Sean kept shaking his head.

"But-"

"No excuses! You killed dozens of people! Do you even realize what that means?!" he was screaming at me.

"I- I- I was just trying to ... _protect us_." I managed to say through tears.

"You're not listening. You'll never listen."

"No, Sean. Please ... hear me out ..."

"NO! What was this all for, huh !? If you ever listened to me, none of this would happen, but you're just a little brat! You're impossible. I'd rather be in prison or dead right now than live here with you! How am I supposed to live with- with a _monster_ like you? "

I looked at him, wiped the tears in my eyes, and said in a weak voice, "You told me I wasn't a monster. You said-"

"I don't even know who you are anymore, Daniel. _You're not my brother_." ...

...

I woke up with a realization that it was just a nightmare. Again. I had nightmares every night. But this one was the worst so far. It was too accurate.

I screwed up. No matter how hard I tried to save my brother, I will never get him back. He hates me. He can't even look at me. He never wanted to go to Mexico. Just like in that dream. And I don't think he's going anywhere with me now either.

No matter how many times I tried to convince him, we would never agree with each other. We're different. He's good and I'm just a monster. He is self-sacrificing but I was just a burden to him from the beginning. It was my fault that dad died and only my fault for all that happened afterward. How many times have I heard him blaming himself ... " _all I had to do was play with my brother and dad would still be alive _" ... he would say. No. It wasn't your fault, Sean. I am the source of all this. I'm the _curse_. You may hate me as much as you want, but I will still love you. You may hate me but you will never hate me as much as I hate myself.__

____

I don't know what I was thinking. It wasn't a good plan at all. I wish I could turn back the time over and over again but ... I would never make it. He would hate me again. My life could not have a happy ending, no matter what I tried to change. Everyone would be better off if I was dead _like I should have been_.

____

But I'm not done yet. I wanted to get him across that border no matter what. Let him hate me as much as he wants. He will not lose his freedom because of me.

____

With the thoughts that were killing me, I slowly picked up and came out of Mom's trailer. She was already smoking outside.

____

"Good morning, Daniel. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

____

I didn't answer. And I think she understood. _Don't ask_. Then I noticed Sean at David's trailer.

____

"Hey, who's Sean talking to over there?" I asked.

____

"Oh, that's Max and Chloe. They visit David from time to time-"

____

"I know, you told me ... before. So they're visiting now?"

____

"Yes, they've been here since I left. Before I left, I told them about you and what happened, and Max said they'd wait until we got back. They wanted to leave sooner, but I guess they wanted to meet you. "

____

By the time she finished, I was already at David's trailer. As soon as I noticed one of them, I had a strange feeling as if I had seen her before. That face seemed familiar. 

____

"Hi." I said. Everyone greeted me back but then it went quiet and they just stared at me awkwardly.

____

"You're Max?" I asked the girl with the brown hair. It must have been Max. I never saw her, I only knew from David's talking that Chloe was the rebel one and she had colored hair. So this had to be Max.

____

"Yes, that's me," she said in a soft voice. Then she knelt down so she could look me in the eye better. "And you must be Daniel." she smiled at me.

____

I didn't say anything, I just kept looking at her. I narrowed my eyes and then it finally came to me.

____

" _You're her. You're her_ ..." I repeated. I was shocked. She was the one who sent me back in time. I found her, and I didn't even look for her.

____

"What is he talking about?" Sean got scared.

____

"Dude, that means it really had to be you!" Chloe said, excitedly "I mean, your future self!"

____

Max grabbed me by the shoulders, looked me in the eye, and asked straight, "Was it me who sent you back in time?"

____

I nodded.

____

...

____

"... but I had to choose. So I ripped the photo and just let it happen. And I've never been able to go back." Max was finishing her whole story.

____

"And that's why I'm still here." Chloe added, "It's a bizarre feeling to be alive when you know you were supposed to be dead, but-" she looked at Max. "Some things are worth it." she smiled.

____

" _Arcadia Bay_." Sean remembered, "We were there. I saw the town in the distance when we stopped along the way. It was completely dead, wiped out ... so you let the whole town and all those people just-"

____

"It was the hardest decision of my life, Sean. I ripped that photo so I couldn't go back. I knew I would have to live with it. But I love Chloe and I couldn't just let her die. Life would take something from me either way. But I had to make a choice. I'm sure you understand. You had to make difficult decisions, too."

____

"You're right. I don't know what I would do in your place ... But my father died just because of a stupid accident. If I had your power, everything could be fixed."

____

I looked at Sean like, are you serious, dude? As if I hadn't tried to fix things this whole time?

____

"Unfortunately, we're not that far yet." Chloe began to explain, "Max hasn't figured out how to send other people besides herself back in time, only her future self knows that."

____

"And I can only go back to the past, not travel to the future. I think there's still a lot I don't know about my power, but I was hoping Daniel would be able to help me."

____

I was silent the whole time. I only had one thing in mind. _Send me back in time again_. But would it actually make any difference? And how, if she can't?

____

"You want me to explain to you how your power works before you find it out yourself in the future?" I tried to imagine it, but it was way too confusing.

____

"Maybe I learned it from you." she said, "If you're here now, it means you're here _for a reason_. My future self sent you back in time without knowing that you would be the one to teach me how to use it. The universe can sometimes be quite confusing, but in the end, everything fits together. "

____

"Hella cool!" Chloe beamed.

____

"Chloe, why don't you go look around Away with Sean? I need to talk to Daniel. "

____

"Okay, babe. We'll let the two superheroes discuss their plans to save the universe!” She joked, grabbing Sean, and then they were both gone.

____

Max rolled her eyes, then turned to me and her voice was serious, "You and I are the same. We both have superpowers that completely changed our lives. We can help each other ..."

____

"You didn't really help me, you know?" I said bitterly "I screwed up and he still hates me. I assume you can't erase my entire history and memory?"

____

"Why would you want to do that?"

____

"Because I can't live with myself. I've made too many mistakes. And I can't fix it. I'm broken."

____

Max opened her mouth to say something, but then she just looked at me sadly.

____

"He can't accept me. He thinks I'm a monster. And I don't blame him. I've killed so many people. I thought I could avenge him. But it was just my own anger. I'm a monster..."

____

"Whatever you did, Daniel, I don't think you're a bad person. You did things you didn't want to do, _but you had to_. To protect yourself and your brother."

____

"How can you say that?" I asked her in disbelief, "You heard what I just said. You have no idea what terrible things I've done ..."

____

"If you're a bad person, Daniel, then _what does that make me?_ "

____

I didn't know what to tell her. But before I said anything, she continued. 

____

"We were faced with a choice," she continued, but the right option didn't exist. We didn't choose this life, we didn't choose this power, but we had to deal with everything it brought in our way. _Somehow_."

____

She was right. It wasn't my choice. It was life. But that didn't make me feel any better. I needed to know.

____

"You brought me back to my old body as a sixteen-year-old. But the moment before it was still my old self. So ... if I'm still here, where is his consciousness? And how long can I stay here?"

____

"Unfortunately, I don't have the answers, Daniel. I still don't understand how it's possible that you stayed in another reality for so long. All I know is that when I went back in time to my thirteen-year-old self, at the same time I was still in my original reality as if nothing happened. I was two, one in the present and one in the past. I didn't remember what happened when I came back, but it was only a short moment. You've been here for a few days. So much must've happened in your timeline while you're still here. But you've changed reality so much. I have no idea what it will look like when you come back. "

____

" _I can't._ " I said, "I can't go back."

____

Max looked at me concerned.

____

"It was the only option. You told me I was going to kill myself and that I was going to kill everyone else. It had to happen. I died and I killed you too. We're both _dead_ in the future. You did it to save yourself. You used your last power to get me back to the past. To fix it. "

Max looked terrified. But it all made sense now. What she thought wasn't true. If she knew me in the future, she would definitely recognize me. But she didn't even remember Sean's sketchbook. She taught herself somehow. And it saved her. She could keep on living, in this _different_ reality.

____

"Daniel, tell me exactly what happened ..."

____

...

____

We sat gathered near Joan's trailer. There were a lot of things to discuss and Max and I had to show them what we had been trying to figure out all day.

____

"So this was it?" Max asked, looking at the page in Sean's sketchbook that allowed her to send me back in time.

____

"Yes, but go back a few pages. I have something to show you." I said.

____

Max flipped back over to the drawing of Sean's room.

____

"This is it." I stopped her. "This was a few moments before my father died."

____

Sean came and sat down next to us. Something about his behavior has changed after Max told us her story. He even tried to help and told me that this is the only still life he made before Dad's death. It was as if he cared again, but I knew that wasn't true. He just sat down and stared at us.

____

"Are you sure, Daniel?" Max asked.

____

"We can try," I said.

____

"If you're going to take him back to that moment, I'm going too." Sean blurted out.

____

"Are you serious?" I snapped at him, "I can't put you in danger again. No, that's out of the question."

____

" _Daniel_ ," he surprised me by finally calling me by my name. "It's my drawing. And it was my fault in the first place. I told you to get out of my room. If I don't, what danger should happen?"

____

Wrong, Sean. It was my fault. I was responsible for the whole destruction. But you're right about one thing. I'm not even sure Max can send me back, after all, it's not my drawing but yours. I wasn't there at that moment. But even so, I can't let you do it alone ...

____

"What's going on?" Mom interrupted, "what did you come up with?"

____

Everyone looked at us and eagerly awaited the answer.

____

"We want to go back in time again, but ... to the time before Dad died," I explained.

____

She looked sad because she knew what that would mean, but then she just nodded and asked, "Are you sure this will work?"

____

"Wait, hold on," Penny raised his hand, "Something's wrong here. You're already in the past! And you want to travel back in time again? I mean, I'm not an expert or anything, but I think this can completely fuck you up. We don't know if the other Daniel will come back, and what will happen to us?"

____

"Ghosts. Please don't let the time turn you into ghosts. Don't get lost ..."

____

Everyone watched with their mouths open as Jinx began to speak in complete sentences. But it was rather scary.

____

"Jinx?" Penny was thrilled, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

____

Jinx started telling us his whole story.

____

"... After I got lost, I met someone. I thought she was a friend. But she ruined my life. She was like _her_." he pointed at Max. "She said she saved me. That something should have happened to me. She showed me ... I saw my own dead body. And then I thought I was dead. Because something very _strange_ happened ..."

____

He looked at his hand and raised it. As he turned it, his arm became invisible, all the way to his elbow. Then he touched Penny's shoulder, he winced, then Jinx closed his eyes, and Penny's arm gradually became invisible.

____

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's that supposed to be?" Penny freaked out "You have superpowers too ?!"

____

" _Ghosts_." Jinx made his hand visible again, "I've been a ghost for a long time. No one could see me, hear me, I was alone."

____

We all tried to wrap our minds around what we had just seen, but even with my and Max's power, it was hard to believe.

____

The only one who didn't seem so surprised was Finn, "So you can be invisible ... hmm, I wonder how many people with superpowers are out there."

____

"It's unbelievable." Cassidy was stunned.

____

"Sure," Hannah rolled her eyes, "more like unbelievably _dangerous_. It's stupid to use them."

____

"That's your opinion." Chloe said, "I think it's cool. The three of them would be a great team!"

____

"Ahem," Mom interrupted again, "What are you going to do, Daniel?" she asked.

____

Everyone's attention was on me again. "Max," I turned to her, "is there anything that can go wrong?" Honestly, now I was worried, after hearing Jinx's story. It occurred to me that my future, which I had escaped, my dead body was still somewhere 6 years in the future, that's why I couldn't go back. But if I didn't die, there would be two selves at the same time, albeit at different times. And I was just about to create my third self.

____

"To change reality so much could mean that someone else would have to _suffer the fate of your father_. It could be your brother, it could be you ..."

____

"Every change requires its sacrifice." I realized.

____

"-but we can't be sure. Maybe you can make it. But I can't promise you that everything will turn out well, it's just hard to say because it's far in the past."

____

"I understand the risk, just tell me what to do to go back," I said.

____

" _Go back?_ " mom asked.

____

"I'll give Sean and Daniel an hour." Max explained, "I can't go with them because I was very far from that place at the time. I can keep them out of here for a while, but it will take a lot of my power. They won't have to do anything, I'll have to bring them back. They'll be in this sort of sleeping state, we already tried to go back a few minutes with Daniel. But when I'll let go, everything might change. Their consciousness will go back to this time, but then we won't all be here together, and they'll probably be in Seattle. Assuming it will all work well and they manage to change the past. "

____

"We'll see what happens," I said. I really hoped it would work. We could save Dad ...

____

"So what will happen to us? What about Jinx? Who will find him then? And what about Merrill?" Penny was freaking out.

____

"We will remember you, and we _will find you_. This is not a goodbye." Sean reassured him. Finn and Cassidy seemed worried, but they knew what it meant to Sean.

____

Mom came up to me and kissed my forehead, "If you can save Esteban, I just want your family to be the same as before. But now you know where I'll be, don't you?"

____

"I know, Mom."

____

She hugged me and Sean together and then nodded at Max.

____

"You can do it," she said.

____

"Okay," Max took a breath and opened the sketchbook, looked at the drawing, and then at us, "I don't know if I can do it."

____

"Yes, you can," Chloe grabbed her shoulder, "just concentrate."

____

"I'll try ..." she started looking at the drawing again ... "Daniel, Sean ?? -"

____

...

____

Suddenly I was in a completely different place. I was lying on the floor and this time I had a huge headache. Maybe I fell? I sat down and opened my eyes. I was back in my room, with a bottle of fake blood in my hand and my zombie mask.

____

I immediately threw them away. I could hardly think about that such nonsense caused me to destroy mine and my brother's life. To hell with it. I don't have time to think. I stood up and hurried to Sean's room.

____

He was supposed to be there, and fortunately, he was, sitting on his beanbag. The sketchbook lay on the ground with the drawing just drawn. But Sean's eyes were closed and he sat there motionless.

____

"Sean! Sean! Wake up! ... Seaaan!" I tried to wake him up. He was unconscious but he was still breathing . I shook him but I couldn't wake him up. "Sean! Sean, please!" 

____

"No. No. Not again." I thought of the worst, I almost started crying but then he suddenly opened his eyes.

____

"Ow, my head," he muttered.

____

"Sean! Is it _you_? Please tell me what you remember." I had to hope that Max managed to send him back in time, too.

____

"Are we back home? Did it work?" he asked.

____

I was relieved. "Yes ... yes, Sean. We're home."

____

Sean looked around his room. All his things, his memories, as before, untouched ...

____

Then I grabbed him by the shoulders to get his attention.

____

"Dad." we both said at the same time and ran quickly down to the garage.

____

"Dad? ... Dad?" Sean and I called, trying to find him. He wasn't in the garage, so we went to look in his room but he wasn't there either. We searched all the rooms but couldn't find him. I was terrified.

____

"Daniel?" Sean asked "how long have I been out? How much time have we lost?"

____

"I -I don't know, Sean. I guess I was out too. I have a headache -"

____

Then his phone beeped. It surprised him because he hadn't had one in a long time. It was a message from Lyla. It said, _Fuck I hate that when you ghost out on me_. Then he realized.

____

"Fuck, Daniel, it's 5:13 pm! We don't have much time left! Where's Dad?!"

____

At that moment, we heard someone shouting outside. We didn't wait a second. We ran out of the house.

____

And there he was. Our father, _alive_. We ran to him and held him in our arms, crying ...

____

"Hey, hey, what's going on? Sean, you have to go back inside. I have ... something to discuss here." he said, talking about Brett's father, who was standing on a ladder, building something between our houses that was supposed to be a fence, but it was ridiculously high ... When we let go of him, he saw our teary faces.

____

He looked at us, oblivious, "What? ... What happened mis hijos? What's wrong?"

____

"We missed you, Dad," Sean said.

____

I was unable to get a word out. I didn't believe that this was real, that we were back, that dad was alive, that we had our family back. This was all I wanted the whole time. After six years, I was here again, but it wasn't just a dream, it was _real_. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, but then it was destroyed by one hateful, annoying ... neighbor.

____

"Just like you said, Diaz. You and your kids should go back home, don't you think? Then I wouldn't have to build this damn fence, which I've told you a hundred times that you had to do! If you finally moved back home there would be a _much bigger fence_ \- "

____

"Listen to me, Foster, I won't let you talk like that in front of my sons! And you'll put the fence down, or I'll call the police and tell them you're building on my property without permission!"

____

Scott Foster laughed, "And you really think that would help you? Are you trying to amuse me? I can't fucking believe it! God!"

____

Dad was quite tense, and I wanted to rip the guy's guts out. Suddenly I began to feel an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, and when I heard him laugh, I tried to use my power to throw him off the ladder, but I couldn't. Then I realized that I didn't have my power yet. So I was completely helpless. But I still had that weird feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away.

____

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I clenched my fists, then realized I said it out loud.

____

"Daniel!" Dad scolded me.

____

"Daniel, _don't mess it up_ ," Sean whispered to me. I know what he meant. Just stay calm and do nothing stupid, but I couldn't watch the asshole talking to my father like that.

____

"Dad, we should go back inside. You don't have to deal with this." Sean tried to explain, trying to keep us from being outside, because we knew damn well that something may go wrong any second and he didn't want to risk it. But Dad was too angry to listen.

____

"This is what you're teaching your sons, Diaz ?! Well, what to expect? That's their example!" he kept laughing. "By the way, I've already called the police. I just had to tell them you're asking for trouble again. They'll take care of you again. And now your brats, too ..."

____

He lost his balance and fell off the ladder. Maybe it was my power too, or maybe I just imagined it, either way, he deserved it.

____

"Ow!" he cried.

____

"Are you okay, Scott?" Dad asked. I couldn't believe he was worried about that asshole, but it was Dad. He actually laughed, but he wouldn't let him lie on the ground.

____

"Come on, Sean, we'll help him." Dad turned to Sean, and Sean looked at him with a look that said he cannot be serious, but then listened.

____

"NO! Get those dirty hands off of me!"

____

"If you don't want us to help you, I can really just leave you here," Dad said, finally something reasonable.

____

"Okay, I'll just wait for my boys so I can tell them what you did." he smiled mischievously. Now I really wanted to kill him. He reminded me of that gang boss, back in Mexico. But there was still nothing I could do.

____

Brett ran out of their house and saw us.

____

"Dad, what happened? Are you okay? What did those assholes do?"

____

The last thing I wanted was to see Brett's face. That dick was one of the reasons Dad died. I didn't want him out here and get involved. No. He won't ruin the whole thing again.

____

"They pushed me off the ladder! The police will be here soon, tell them-"

____

"That's not fucking true!" Sean shouted at him. "He fell!"

____

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Brett pushed him "you assholes did that! Like who's gonna believe you?!"

____

"Don't fucking push me, Brett. _I'm not gonna fight you_." Sean said, realizing what the consequences would be.

____

Then luckily Dad stepped between them.

____

"No one is gonna fight, alright? Cool down." he separated them.

____

"Dad, come on, we have to _leave_ ," Sean begged.

____

"Yeah, go back to your own country, fuckers!" Brett snapped back at him.

____

Dad and Sean turned back again and they all started screaming and arguing, and my head started spinning. My vision became blurred and I couldn't make out the words anymore but soon I started hearing sirens and then ... I swear I heard a shot. The feeling in my stomach was now stronger and then I could feel it crawling all over my body. I screamed out in pain and blacked out. 

____

...

____

"Wha-?" I woke up, expecting to be in my room again. I looked around and saw familiar faces staring at me with a terrified look, "Why are we still here? What happened ?! Sean!"

____

Sean was crying covering his face, "Sean, what happened ?!" I was shaking him, "Tell me!"

____

He was just shaking his head and looking at me with tears in his eyes.

____

"No NO!" I screamed "No. We can't let it be like this. We have to try again. We have to do it again, Max. Max! Max-?" That's when I noticed. Max was unconscious and bleeding from her nose. Chloe held her in her arms and her look was telling us everything.

____

" _Never try this again._ "

____

...

____

Sean was standing by a small fire, just staring at the stars. After what happened and after telling me what happened when I blacked out, that he really had to go through the same shit and see Dad die again... and it ended up even worse. It wasn't just Dad and officer Matthews. Another cop who was with him ended up in the hospital and Brett and his father both ended up in a coma. Even our house was trashed because the blast my power caused was bigger than before... It was like the universe wanted them to die and we couldn't do anything about it even when we knew it was going to happen. And it was all because of my power. We both needed some peace. Max was fine, recovering, but we all felt pretty guilty. But I don't know what to do now...

____

"I'm sorry," I said to him. It was all my fault again. If I just didn't have that stupid _power_ , or if I could stop it ...

____

"What are you sorry about?" he asked, still looking up at the stars.

____

"I'm sorry you had to suffer again because of my mistakes. I- I just _fuck everything up_. I'm a curse. It would all be okay if I-"

____

"No." Sean said, "You can't blame yourself, too."

____

"You... You blamed yourself for it? Why? "

____

"I did. I wasn't a good brother. I thought if I just hadn't kicked you out of my room, none of this would have happened. But you saw ... what happened _instead_."

____

I nodded, holding back tears.

____

"We can't blame ourselves for everything that happens in this world. We can't try to change it either. I guess if you're still here, and if this is our destiny, then ... Fuck them. They don't want us here, Daniel. _This is not our country_. If this is what they want, so be it. I don't want to be a part of it."

____

Suddenly he turned to the fire and threw something into it. I looked up and realized that he had just ripped out the pages from the sketchbook and let them burn.

____

"Sean NO! Why did you do that ?!" I freaked.

____

"It's not _worth it_ ," he said.

____

"No, no ..." I grabbed his wrist. I couldn't believe what he had just caused. He destroyed everything. Now there is no way for me to go back. What the hell am I supposed to do? But then I realized something. He wasn't afraid of me anymore, he was just crying _with me_.

____

"I understand." I said, "But please, Sean, we finally need to talk."

____

"We do." he agreed.

____

"I want to show you one place." I said, "You could see the stars better."

____

[

##### Song: The Wolves - Bon Iver

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1ag8kapwUk) 



	8. Trust

### Chapter VIII: Trust

[

##### Song: Dancing After Death - Matt Maeson

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZFh4TjmO7A) 


#### SEAN

I woke up to the sensation of the sun burning my skin, with something heavy on my chest that was making it difficult for me to breathe.

"Sorry- sorry, Sean." Daniel unwrapped his arms from around me, sat down, and turned away.

"It's fine, enano," I said, and he turned back and just smiled at me.

I had a weird feeling about him. The Daniel, who has been here with us for the last few days never smiles. He always looks just sad or angry. I almost forgot what that innocent smile looked like. But now he was grinning at me full of joy. Was it really the same Daniel, or _what if_ ...?

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked him, "you feel any different or ...?"

"No, Sean." he said bitterly, "It's still me if you mean that. I told you I had no future to return to. I'm stuck here."

And there it was again. That cold tone, an angry look, all that childish joy and innocence, gone.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just thought for a second that ... uh, never mind."

"You know," he began, "I wish it were him instead of me, I wish I didn't have to wake up the next day, and that he and you could be happy and safe ... that's all that I wish for. I know he'd be happy because then he wouldn't have to go through the worst ... all that I've been through. All those memories _belong to me_. "

"Daniel ..." I teared up.

I couldn't believe these were really his thoughts. I didn't realize how depressed he felt. While I made him feel like he's not welcome, that I was afraid of him and that he was a stranger to me. And I didn't even call him by his own name.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I understand now; I get it. You _saved_ us. I'm so sorry about how I made you feel. I'm sorry for everything I did. I shouldn't have told you you weren't my brother. I- I love you, no matter who you are. And I don't want to hurt you any more than I did. "

I barely managed to get the words out, and then I hugged him. I held him close in fear of losing him, and I realized how he must have felt holding my dying body. I felt guilt, regret and anger. I was angry with myself for ruining his life by disappointing him. How many bad decisions I made. And then he was there to fix them, and I didn't even say thank you ...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..." I cried on his shoulder.

Daniel was silent, let me cry for a moment, then moved my hands away. He stood up and looked at the sunrise.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? "

"It's- It's amazing." I said, "Wow."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daniel smiling again, which also made me smile.

"You said the same thing when we visited this place _before_ ," he told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's why I thought I'd take you here. It's one of my few peaceful memories." he explained.

Few peaceful memories. The rest of them were just suffering because of me. When he said it again, I felt my heart sink.

"It was so cool to watch the stars here last night," I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, Mom says the more South you go, the better it gets." he said smiling again, "I wish we could come back here every night, but you know ... we can't stay here. I have to get you across the border. They won't leave you alone, they'll want to lock you up, and I can't let that happen. I have to get you to safety. 

"You mean, _we_ have to get to safety." I corrected him.

"Yes," he said, "we have to go home. C'mon, Sean. We should go back now ..."

...

As soon as we returned to Away, there was chaos. Everyone was arguing with each other, and Daniel and I had no idea what it was all about.

"... and what do you want to do then, Princess? Jump on the next train? You know it won't save you. If you leave us now, it doesn't mean you weren't a part of it too."

"I told you, Finn. I don't want to leave you, but I can't be a part of it either. We can't just cross the border when they're after us. We're already involved in illegal shit! Hannah was right! This is all wrong! You want us to become fucking _fugitives_ now ?! "

"Ooh, so that's what this is about? You know what ... it was never about him or me. It's all about _you_. And now you're trying to hide it behind all this moral shit? If you really loved him, you wouldn't run away, you would stay with us, no matter how much shit we'd have to go through. It's not that you're afraid to take the last step, but that you didn't really care about us from the beginning! And you call me selfish?"

I came and stood between them, "Hey, hey! Stop it! What's going on?"

Seeing them argue was breaking my heart. I couldn't even look at it. I felt like the world was breaking down, and I didn't even know what I'd done wrong.

"This- this is not what we do." I said and then I kissed them both quickly, " _This_ is what we do. Please, you don't have to argue. Just tell me what's going on, we can talk about it ..."

"There's nothing to talk about," Finn said, "she's already made her decision."

He looked at Cassidy with a hateful look, and she avoided mine. She looked guilty.

"Cass ...? Why?"

"I'm sorry, Sean, but I can't be a part of it," she said with tears in her eyes, then turned her gaze away from me and ran to a car. I ran after her.

"CASS! Cassidy!" I banged on the car window, "Let's talk about it, please! I don't want you to leave! I can't -..."

The window rolled down and I waited for her to explain, but she felt so guilty, she couldn't even get a word out. Instead, Hannah spoke to me from the driver's seat.

"You should have been more careful," she said.

Then she stepped on the gas and they were both gone.

She left me. Just the last step towards freedom and she left me. She didn't love me. I felt like screaming.

"Sean, Sean!" Finn grabbed me by the shoulder and waved a hand in front of my face, "Wake up, honey! I know you didn't expect this from her, but trust me, I knew her better. She's doesn't care about family, and she would leave us anyway. I know that you're stunned, but we're in deep shit right now, and we have to move. "

"Why ?! Why are you all going crazy now ?! What's such a big deal?"

Finn grabbed me by both shoulders, and just as he was about to explain, Karen appeared behind him.

"Take your stuff," she said, "the police found out we're here in the desert. It's only a matter of time before they find us."

" _What_ ?!"

"We can't waste time, Sean! Let's go!"

...

We packed as many things as we could. We took Karen's truck, that was even enough, as there weren't as many of us as we expected ...

"Where are Penny and Jinx?" I asked Chloe.

"I have no idea. No one's seen them since this morning. I mean ... they might still be here somewhere, but maybe they got scared."

"You mean Jinx's power?"

"It could be. With that power, you don't have to worry at all if they find you. He would be able to hide us all."

"Then why did they get lost? And why didn't they say anything?"

She thought for a moment, then said, "You can't trust anyone. Sometimes you find that you don't really know who you think you know."

I froze at her answer. I began to question everything. Everything I've experienced so far, who I've met along the way, who helped me and who hasn't ... after all, all these people really only cared about _themselves_.

"By the way," Chloe began to say again, "Hannah bought a car from one of these people for the money you guys stole. I didn't want to accuse anyone, but now we know she was planning it. Anyway ... it's shitty when your friends fuck you over. I know the feeling. "

"Fuck. You're right. They lied to us." I threw my hands up in frustration and tried to think, "What do I do?" I asked her.

"You can only do what's right for _you_."

Then the trailer door opened behind her, and David ran outside with something under his arm.

"Wait! Don't leave yet! Sean-, take this. I've already set it up." he handed me a radio scanner.

"Wow, thanks. This will help us a lot. Um-"

"Don't ask, and you don't have to thank me. Just go," he said.

"Sean, it's ready!" Mom and Daniel called at me from the car.

Then Mom noticed David and looked at him, and he just came to her. It seemed he wanted to tell her something.

"Karen, are you sure? You're sending your boys in danger. To another country. Do you know what that means?"

"I'm not sending them anywhere, David. I'm going _with them_."

What she said shocked not only him.

"Mom? Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to come with us ..."

"Yes, I do, Sean. I can't risk anything happening to you again. I just ... I have to be there."

"Karen," David stopped her, "you want to escape the law? You know this is not the right thing to do."

I walked over and whispered to Chloe, "Does he know about...?" I've been wondering since they told us. David was one of the few who survived, but did he know that it was actually Max who had caused the storm?

"No, of course not, what did you think? He still hated me a long time _without knowing_ ," she replied.

"It's the only thing I can do, David." Karen kept explaining, "I'm leaving with my sons."

"Will you come back?" he asked her, worried.

"I don't think I'm the one to decide that," she replied.

David no longer tried to convince her. He knew this was her final decision. He knew why it was important to her. He knew her.

"Hey," Finn finally arrived, after Karen had to warn him about a 100 times. He was carrying Max with him. I saw that Chloe got angry because Max should be resting, but then Finn said, "She said she wouldn't let us go without a proper goodbye."

"No, I won't." Max said, pulling out her instant camera, "Sean, can you stand there next to Daniel?"

I moved closer to Daniel and just stood beside him awkwardly. Max looked unhappy, but then Chloe grabbed me and Finn by the shoulder and they both made crazy expressions for the photo. Karen stepped out and she and David stood on either side.

"That's better now." Max smiled and took a picture. She shook it a little and we could see the result immediately.

"Is this ... _our way back_?" I asked.

Max nodded, "You know, whatever happens, I got your back." she assured us.

"Yeah, unless you get exhausted, pass out, or start bleeding from your nose again. How many times do I have to remind you not to overuse your power?" Chloe spoke to her angrily, but because she was worried about her.

"Chloe, I'm fine, don't worry. I feel much better now, but that's not the point. I have this picture. I can send them back whenever they decide to come to me. Nothing can go wrong ..."

"She knows what she's doing, Chloe," Karen assured her.

"Okay ..." Chloe sighed, "Then ... is this goodbye?"

We all looked at each other. I realized how much they helped us, and we only spent a day with them. While the others, whom I called friends, betrayed us ...

"Max," Daniel said. When others talked, he usually remained silent. That's why when he said something, everyone else stayed silent. "Thank you," he said and gave her a big hug.

"You're welcome." she told him as she hugged him, "And remember, Daniel, you're not alone."

"I know."

"Thank you for everything, Max," I told her. But how much I was grateful to her couldn't just be said with words. She showed me. Thanks to her, I was able to see it. She changed my world.

"You're welcome," she said, "it was great to meet you, both of you."

Then Chloe and Finn had a little bro hug and mocked each other for the last time. I felt quite sorry. They looked like best friends.

"I bet I'll run into your punk-ass someday."

"You know it, sis. It's never _Finnito_ with me!"

"Oh, my God, please ... okay, I take it back!"

We laughed, we cried, we said goodbye. We waved goodbye to them, and to Joan, Arthur and Stanley as we left Away, not knowing if we would ever be able to come back.

When we were on the road, Daniel announced, "We're not going to the place that David marked for us. We're going through the entrance."

"But-" he startled me, "you said there'd be-"

"Trust me. I've been through this. _I know what I have to do._ "

...

We were soon approaching the border. Until then, it was all fine, but then suddenly the radio scanner went completely crazy. They found us.

"They will catch up with us and follow us." Karen said, "We'll be surrounded. The only way-"

"How?" I asked, incomprehensibly, "It's not possible that they could have figured it out so quickly ..."

I thought for a second. The only way the police could figure it out was if someone told them where Daniel and I were hiding. After all, it was us they were after.

" _Hannah_ ," I realized, remembering what she had told me. _You should have been more careful_ ... Now I know what she meant.

"I should have known." Finn cursed, "That bitch took her money and then fucked us over. It wasn't even enough for her to keep her mouth shut ... I'm sorry, Sean, Daniel, I should have known what she was gonna do."

"It doesn't matter," Daniel said, "We still have our money. Even if she wanted them to stop us, they can't. I'm much more powerful now."

Chills ran down my back. I wanted to trust Daniel, but this was where I was supposed to die. I felt like I couldn't avoid death. Something was going to go wrong, no matter how hard we try to save it.

"What about the rest of the money? What about Cassidy and Penny and Jinx? Did they take it?"

"No." Karen said, "And it's their loss. We sent their shares to Jacob. He needs it more than any of us."

Then we heard sirens. Karen stepped on the gas, and we were driving at least 100 miles an hour. I shivered and closed my eyes. I felt it was coming. I didn't know if I could make it.

The car stopped abruptly. When I opened my eyes, we were already in front of the entrance. But it was blocked by the police that cornered us. They had their guns aimed at us. The only way we could get across the border was _through them_.

"Get out of the car! Everyone! Raise your hands above your head!"

It was an FBI agent who was probably working on our case. She was Mexican. Her voice sounded desperate. But all that would not convince me.

"Daniel ...?"

"Get out." he told us, "Don't worry. It's safe."

We listened to him. Mom turned off the engine, we got out of the car and raised our hands above our heads. Except for Daniel. He kept his hands down and walked forward.

"What's he going to do?" I asked quietly.

"Just trust him," Karen reassured me.

But I couldn't get rid of that feeling. The feeling that I was going to die.

Daniel stood in front of us and looked at the agent. Without fear. He wanted to try to discuss with the police.

"You let us pass," he told them. It wasn't a question. It was an order.

"You know we can't do that, Daniel." the agent answered him.

"But you can. And you should. So we don't have to do it the _other way_."

She was unable to understand and believe what was happening. Seeing a nine-year-old face her without fear, and even asking her to get out of his way. She was really confused.

"You're just making it worse." she said, raising her weapon, "We won't hurt you. You know this is not a trap. Trust me. Please put your hands behind your head, like your family did. Please, you have to do the right thing. You have to give up."

Daniel looked at all the guns aimed at him and grinned, "Sorry, but that's not going to happen. I never give up. I only trust myself. And this time we'll do it _my way_."

He raised his hands slowly, and at the same time, all the weapons, ammunition, and even the police cars began to float. They couldn't believe their eyes. It looked like the act of God. But it wasn't. Now they obviously thought that Daniel had superpowers, and I was just worried about what he would do next.

"Are you going to listen _now_?" Daniel shouted through the dozens of people's voices in amazement and fear.

"What- _What are you_?" The agent stammered. Daniel just kept looking at her, keeping the car in the air above her head.

She tried to calm down and somehow hide her fear.

"Okay... Alright. I'm listening." Her voice was very serious but still shaky.

"Like I said, you let us pass and I won't do anything. But if you don't, I won't hesitate ..."

He fell silent at once. He looked around at all the people that were looking directly at him. He was in the center of chaos. They were looking at him with fear in their eyes. _As if he were a monster_.

"You think I wanted this ?! he screamed," that I asked for this ?! "

The ground began to shake. Weapons and cars in the air began to move. I had to stop him before he lost his control again.

"Daniel," I tried to calm him down, "it's okay. You're okay. They're listening."

"No. They never listened." Daniel retorted.

But then he realized what was happening and stopped everything. There was complete silence. And then he spoke. 

"I didn't want everything to be like this. I didn't want my father and the officer to die. I didn't want this power to curse me. I didn't want to run away. I didn't want to aim these weapons at you ... But you didn't give me much _choice_. You know, this was never about what I've caused. It wasn't about the decisions we've made. And not at all about my brother, whom you want to imprison for what he _didn't do_. And you never thought of that ... he might be innocent ... This is about you being scared of us because you don't understand. _And I'm not asking you to_ ... All I want is that you finally leave us alone. That you let us go _home_ ... "

The agent shook her head in disbelief, tears in her eyes as she watched the tears run down Daniel's face.

"No, I understand. But I can't ... I can't," she said.

"Please!" Daniel cried, "You took my father from me and you would take my brother too. No ... this country and this curse took everything away from me. I know what I've done, for revenge, out of anger ... But this time I don't _have to_. If you just _let us go_. All I want is to get my family home. That's all I have to do ... "

The agent bowed her head and looked at the ground. Daniel was desperately waiting for an answer. Then their eyes met again and she nodded at him. Daniel motioned for us to go. We walked forward slowly as he moved the car behind us, still keeping all the weapons high in the sky. As we approached the agent, she told the other officers to move out of the way, so they stood on the side and watched us go forward. Daniel snapped his fingers, the gate opened, and we crossed the border. When our car was behind the gate, he closed it again, walked back, and looked at the agent.

"I'll put the guns on the ground now," he let her know.

The weapons began to descend, and he managed to slowly and carefully land everything on the ground. The agent let out her breath and nodded to Daniel again, indicating that we should go.

Daniel turned to us. I wanted to hop in the car as fast as I could and get away from there right away, but he just stood there looking at us. I didn't know what he was waiting for. I couldn't believe it, but the police just let us go. _He did it._ He saved us, regained our freedom without hurting anyone.

"You did it, Daniel," I told him. I was relieved. I was no longer afraid. I no longer had that feeling of fear of death. "We can go now. We can go home."

Daniel smiled at me. He looked extremely happy. But at the same time ... he had tears in his eyes. And then I noticed the agent's _horrified_ expression ...

A gun suddenly appeared behind him. He probably had one with him and hid it until he lowered all the other guns back to the ground. He kept it in the air, but it wasn't aimed at the cops, it was aimed at _me_.

"Daniel," I raised my hands, "what are you doing?"

I didn't understand what came into him. What was he trying to do? I thought he wanted to protect me. I thought I wasn't going to die here. I was afraid. I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes tightly for a few seconds, but when I opened them again, he wasn't aiming the gun directly at me. It was lower, behind his back.

"Daniel? ..."

"You'll be better off without me."

He fired the gun, and the bullet passed directly through his body. The gun dropped to the ground. The world seemed to slow down. I ran to him, grabbed him, and held him in my arms just as he fell to the ground.

"No, no, Daniel, no no no no ... _Why_?"

But Daniel was too weak to answer.

"You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine," I kept repeating.

He was still breathing. But he was losing a lot of blood. I quickly carried him in my arms, laid him on the backseat, next to Karen, and told her to pressure his wound. I was in shock. I didn't even look back. I just got behind the wheel and drove to Mexico. I couldn't hear the words, only the voices. The voices of Finn and Karen in the back seat as they tried to save him. And I was driving. Towards the sun. It was the only thing I could focus on now. Because I still had those words in my head, repeating themselves.

_You'll be better off without me._

[

##### Song (end of the chapter): Spanish Sahara - Foals

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prGptG5Ex1g) 



	9. A New World

### Chapter IX: A New World

[

##### Song: Lighthouse - Axel Flóvent

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJl71CHY-6Q) 


#### DANIEL

I really thought I never had to wake up again. But I had bad luck. I woke up in a bed, but I had no idea where I was. I felt like I've been sleeping for a million years. But at least the bed was quite comfy. My body felt heavier, and as I stood up, I was dizzy.

The last thing I remembered was dying. Really this time. I'm pretty sure I died. I felt it. I was lying on the backseat and watched Sean drive towards the sun and felt myself slowly get weaker and bleed and my soul slowly leaving my body. I felt taking my last breath. The last thing I saw was Sean's silhouette and light, which became brighter and brighter until I saw nothing but white nothingness. It was the most peaceful feeling of my life.

And it must have been the end of it, right? I mean, there's no way I could have survived. I _have to_ be dead.

But then where am I? It doesn't look like hell here, it's just a simple, cozy room. And I don't believe in such bullshit like heaven and hell anyway. Eternal emptiness and peace were more appealing to me.

Then I noticed a small mirror in the corner of the room. I wonder how awful my reflection would look now. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised by anything, even if I woke up in _someone else's_ body this time.

But when I took a look, I lost my breath.

It was me again. I was back in my own body. I was a teenager again. Although, I looked a little different. My hair was not dyed blonde, and I didn't have any of my tattoos. I didn't even have any scars and overall I looked better and healthier. Something like a better version of myself.

I was pretty confused. What happened? Did Max do something? Why can't I remember anything?

I paced around the room anxiously, trying to think. Then I remembered that I had to find out where I was, so I would probably be able to find some answers ...

I pulled back the curtain and was immediately blinded by the sun. The view was ... beautiful. Beach, sea, and sunrise. I was at a beach house. Could it be Mexico? It looked quite like the beach in Puerto Lobos but I wasn't sure. I noticed that there were some people on the beach. I need to talk to them.

I turned the handle nervously. I was afraid. I had a bad feeling. But I had to find out where I was.

I went downstairs. I didn't recognize anything. I was in a stranger's house. The door to the back patio was right in front of me and was wide open. I saw two women on the beach shore. They just sat and talked and watched some surfer dude ride the waves.

I approached them, but I had no idea what to say, so I stood behind them and listened to their conversation for a moment.

"... I just feel really bad because I let you down. I don't know what I was thinking. I feel like I don't deserve it, to be here with you after all that time ..."

"We're glad you're here with us. You know we love you, despite what happened. I understand how you feel. I let them down, too. But we're both here now. And that's what matters."

"Karen, I just want you to know that I'm so grateful to you ..."

_Karen?_

It was Mom's voice. I thought it just sounded similar, but it really is her ...

And that's when I realized that the other person must be Cassidy. I let out a breath in shock and they turned their gazes at me.

"Daniel? Oh, you're already up?"

Mom looked exactly the same. Maybe except that she was more tanned now. But Cassidy looked a little different. She had more tattoos and her purple dreadlocks were gone. She only had very short hair now.

"Good morning, Daniel," Cassidy said, but then she noticed my expression, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Is everything all right, Daniel?" Mom asked, "You look so shocked to see us-"

"No- no, it's fine. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely sure."

"Okay then ..." But they still looked worried.

Then I saw the surfer dude swimming towards us. He came out of the water, and as he got closer, I saw that it was actually _Finn_. He also had more tattoos and his hair was long and still in dreadlocks. He looked like the definition of freedom.

"Morning, pup! Hey, could you please go see Sean? Tell him not to work so much. That he needs to take a break sometimes!"

_Sean._

"Sean? ... Wh- Where?"

"He's in the garage." he looked toward the house.

I turned and ran back inside. Behind me, I heard Finn ask them about what happened to me. I kept running, but then suddenly stopped in my tracks. I looked at the house. I realized ... it was ... Dad's old house. Before I destroyed it. But it was completely renovated. It was freshly painted and had new windows. It looked exactly as I always imagined ... but only in my mind, not in reality, where I was alone and had no one to live with ...

I stepped inside and looked around again. I noticed something I didn't before. Next to the kitchen, there were canvases and paintings all around. Some of them were finished and some had just a few strokes. I tried not to step on all the paints, brushes, and palettes on the floor.

As I walked through the kitchen, I came across a photo. It was Sean and me in it. We were skiing. But I looked about 13 years old and Sean also looked a little older. He looked a lot like Dad. I remembered all the skiing trips we used to go to together. But I didn't remember _this one_ ...

I walked into the garage, but I didn't see him anywhere. Until I heard him ...

"Is that you, Daniel?"

He was working, so I couldn't see him. I could only see his legs sticking out from under the car.

"Y-Yeah. It's me."

"Jesus, you sound intense. Did something happen?"

"I- I ..." I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to explain it all to him at once.

He rolled out from under the car and stood up facing me. I was stunned. Out of all the others, he changed the most. He looked nothing like he did in that picture. His hair was a little longer, he grew a short goatee, which made him look much older. He had a few earrings and even a piercing on his lower lip. He had a few new tattoos and looked stronger like he's been working out a lot. He was wearing a black tank top and some work pants and a necklace with a wolf pendant ...

"Daniel, you're pale. What happened? Tell me."

"I think what happened is, uh ..." I stopped and realized what this all actually meant.

"I don't remember what happened, Sean. I don't remember what happened in the last six years."

Sean's wrench fell out of his hand and his eyes widened.

" _You're him ... You're back._ "

...

Now it was my turn to hear the whole story. But for me, it was something else. It wasn't my future, it was my past.

I told Sean that the last thing I remember was dying. He just looked at me sadly and said he is going to explain to me what really happened.

We went to the kitchen, Sean pulled up a chair and sat down in front of me. I looked into his eyes, into both of his eyes. I realized ... he was fine now. He was in Mexico, he was free. He grew older and was older than me again. I was looking at my brother and what he would look like if he never died, if what I regretted the most never happened. Did I really manage to save him? Or was this really some version of heaven that I didn't deserve ...?

"I don't know how to start, Daniel ... I didn't think you'd ever come back." Sean bowed his head.

"I didn't think I'd ever come back here either," I said, having flashbacks of my life in Mexico, but at the same time, it all seemed so ... out of reach.

"I'll just say it ... you _didn't_ die. We lost you for a moment but then you came back, you started breathing again. It was like a miracle. Then we took you to the hospital and you stayed there for a few weeks. When you could finally talk to us, we came to see you. But ... you didn't remember anything. Nothing that happened after that night by the campfire when you first woke up. You didn't even recognize Karen ... It wasn't you anymore. It was- "

"The other Daniel. The one I stole this life from. _Your Daniel._ " I said.

"You've always been my brother, too," Sean said with sadness in his voice.

"It killed me, but it brought him back to life," I muttered to myself, "And now I've taken it from him again because today is the day I first travelled back in time ..."

"I didn't think of that," Sean leaned back in his chair and hid his face in his hands, "I just assumed you lost your memory because it was too much for you to remember. You were a small child again. You were happy. "

"You had a family again. He didn't have to suffer. You had a home again."

Sean nodded and a tear fell from his eye. Then the phone rang, he stood up apologetically and picked it up.

"Hello? ... Hey, Lyla ... for sure, yeah, I'll tell her ... of course ... well, actually, something happened. It's about Daniel."

...

When Sean was done with the call, he told me the rest of what had happened in the last six years. At first, I asked about Lyla, as I was surprised that they were in contact again. He told me she became a reporter. She wanted to fight for justice. He then explained to me that we had become something like celebrities, back in the US. Basically, what happened in Seattle was finally claimed as an accident. It was because of what I did at the border. It was all over the news. But then the police saw me kill myself, so they probably assumed I was dead. He told me that we had stayed in Mexico for a few years and after some time they kinda forgot about us. However, while we were hiding, Lyla contacted Sean and then started working on our case again. Eventually, she managed to get the police to finally leave us alone. I was too young to be imprisoned and they even acknowledged that I didn't cause it because I wasn't in control of my power. And Sean apart from running away did nothing. Thanks to her, and thanks to all the protests against injustice, we became free.

When I asked Sean about the photo, he told me that we started visiting America regularly. We went on trips, visited Away, Claire and Stephen, and even went back to our old house in Seattle. Before Sean sold it, we collected our old things that were still there. We visited Dad's grave with Mom ... we even went back to the woods and visited all the places we stayed at on our way to Mexico.

"What about Cassidy?" I asked him, "I saw she came back."

"She ... travelled the world for many years before she came back to us. She said she realized something ... and I forgave her. We all forgave her. She returned last month."

"Does that mean you're back together?"

"Well ... Yeah. We're a big family now. It used to be just me and Finn and ... you. Then we realized it wouldn't be very easy ... to raise a teenager. So I convinced Mom to move in with us again. Until then, she was back in Away and visited us often. When she came, we finished the house, and Finn and I started the garage business, but I still do my paintings on the side. "

"That's cool," I said, smiling. I liked that he was still drawing and even painting. I remember how I used to boast to everyone about my brother's tremendous talent.

He brought all the other photographs to show me. In one of the photos, there was me, Sean, and Lyla sitting together at a fast-food restaurant in Seattle. In the next one, I was with ... Noah. Then there was a photo of me, Mom, Jacob, and Sarah Lee, but it was taken in Away. Another recent photo was taken here on the beach. We were there all together, with Chloe and Max and even Penny and Jinx. And there was a photo of me ... and Chris ... in Mexico. We looked about fourteen years old. Chris looked completely different, but in the photo, we looked like _best friends._

I held the photo with my hands shaking and said in a dry voice, "... I don't- I don't remember any of this. But it's _exactly what I've always wanted._ "

Sean put his hand on my shoulder and left it there as I was telling him again about how much I wanted to change everything. And I did it. From a life in which I felt so lonely that I waited for death, I created a completely different world. A world where everything was as I wanted. Life is surely ... _strange_.

"Daniel ... can I ask you something?" Sean looked at me. I didn't notice before, but he had tears in his eyes.

"Anything."

"Why did you do it? ... Why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked with despair in his voice.

"I thought ... I thought I didn't deserve this."

He leaned his forehead against mine and looked me straight in the eye.

"You deserve _everything_. You are the reason why I'm standing here before you right now. You have sacrificed yourself for this world. You made us all who we are. You are my brother, and I am _proud of you_ ... "

...

It was hard for me to fall asleep when I went to bed that night. No wonder. I found myself in a completely different reality again. In a reality that was too perfect to be real. I felt like an impostor again. I stole his life again but ... I couldn't change it anyhow. Should this be the result? The ultimate goal? The reason why Max brought me back in time? I do not know. I wasn't ready to finally live a peaceful life, but then I found out I wouldn't be alone ...

_I thought you were just my inner voice._

_I am a voice inside you. But I'm a different person. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along._

_How do we make it work?_

_I guess we'll have to figure out._


	10. The Wolf Brothers

### Chapter X: The Wolf Brothers

[

##### Song: Wolf's Heart - Crooked Trees

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrFFIoOxJnQ) 


#### SEAN

#### 10 years later

##### Mexico, Christmas Eve, 2033

...

Once upon a time... In a wild... wild world... there were two wolf brothers, living in their home lair with their papa wolf... 

They all lived happily together, but...

One day, hunters took their Dad away... Forever.

So now the brothers were alone. And they had to find a new home. They started a journey through the great big forest.

The wolf brothers wandered for days and nights, learning how to live on their own... for the first time.

They slept in the backwoods among creepy creatures and barely ate anything.

They eventually found a peaceful orchard and were able to eat in peace. But they didn't know...

Hunters tried to tie them up... but the wolf brothers managed to escape, with the help of a friendly bear.

He showed them how to survive, and helped them find a warm camp for the night.

That's when the big brother discovered, that the little one was not an ordinary wolf... but a superwolf!

That's how they found themselves even further, headed to the faraway land of their papa, where they hoped to find peace.

And then, they worked together to learn how to use his power and to follow the rules for them.

They discovered a secret hideout where they could train day and night... They were happy.

But the little wolf got very sick so they had to move on...

On the way, a deadly predator attacked them, but the little one destroyed it using his power.

They decided to journey to the home of their nearby ancestors to seek help.

And finally, the tired and hungry brothers made it to the home of their ancestors. The old wolves invited them to stay. 

They even took care of them. They were happy to have a safe, warm place to rest.

The little wolf even made friends with a raccoon, and together they went on awesome adventures!

Unfortunately, hunters were hot on their trail and found them. But the tiny raccoon helped the brothers escape... and almost got hurt.

The brothers had nowhere to stay again, so they decided to keep going South...

They soon entered the old forest of the giants, where they met a pack of stray dogs who worked on a secret farm.

The brothers joined them and worked hard to stock up on gold for their future.

They were happy to find others like them, and everybody loved the little wolf, who was growing up fast...

His power was growing too. The little wolf was more and more confident, and independent.

The big brother loved having a new pack to prowl around with. He felt free for the first time...

Suddenly, the mean farmers who owned the land tried to hurt the brothers...

The leader of the pack was killed... The little cub turned into a superwolf and destroyed everything.

They were separated. The big brother had been hurt and the hunters finally captured him.

They put him in a cage. But when he finally escaped, he went to search for his little brother...

He soon found out that the little wolf had joined a coyote cult. And he would not leave them.

Suddenly, their mother showed up after all that time... She said she came to help rescue him.

They begged the coyote leader, but she would not release the little wolf... he was their idol.

So, the little brother got so angry he killed her...

The wolf brothers, now reunited, followed their rogue mother far into the desert... to her hideaway.

They rested for a while, but at some point, they'd have to continue their journey south. 

They were closer than ever to their father's land, but between them and their destination lied a giant fence. 

So they had to use the little wolf's power, to make their way through. 

But the hunters were watching them and tried to kill them...

They locked them up. The big brother thought it was the end, but then the little one, who was hurt, came to rescue him.

They arrived at the giant fence again and they could finally see the edge of their new home...

But the hunters would not let them pass through. They aimed their guns at them. They tried to hurt them.

The big brother gave up. But the little wolf got angry. He would not give up, after such a long and hard journey and everything he and his brother had to go through...

He told his big brother to hold on, it was now his turn to make the decision. He used his power, the hunters started shooting at them, so he killed them and got him and his brother through the giant fence.

But he didn't notice... that his brother got a bullet... and he was dying.

The little wolf held his big brother in his arms as he died... and he swore, he would make the hunters pay...

He arrived at their papa's home, buried his brother, and tried to survive in the new unknown land. 

He was not a little wolf anymore. He became a big, dangerous one and he started to hurt the hunters, for what they did...

Six years passed, but the big wolf was still the same. He was angry, and he was miserable. He wanted to be with his brother so bad...

He got so angry he almost destroyed the whole town. But then out of nowhere, a little doe deer approached him and tried to warn him. 

But the big wolf couldn't control it. So the doe told him she's going to give him a second chance.

He suddenly woke up in a different place. She turned him into a little wolf again, and he was confused. 

But then, he saw his brother, alive, together with their dog friends... in the forest of giants.

The big wolf realized that the doe had sent him back in time. 

He was given another chance, to fix everything, and save his brother. He was so happy... to finally see him again...

He thought of a plan. 

He would hurt the mean farm owners before they would hurt them, and steal all their gold and share it with their dog friends.

He called for his mama wolf, and she set out to come and help him. Together, they destroyed the farm and took their gold. 

The pack leader was never killed, and everyone was safe.

But he had to lie to his big brother, even though he promised to never leave him again. 

So when they returned, he had to tell him the truth, and that he came from the future.

The big brother could not believe it. He was astounded by the bad things his brother committed. 

He didn't trust him, but it was too dangerous to stay in the forest because the hunters were on their way.

So the pack headed south. 

They decided they would hide in the desert, in the secret hideaway of the mama wolf, and wait for the hunters to lose their trail.

On the way, the big wolf tried to talk to his brother again, but he would not listen.

"Why did you kill the hunters?" he would ask him. And the big wolf explained that he had to because they tried to hurt them.

But no matter how hard he tried, the big brother still thought he was evil, and he said he wasn't really his brother.

The big wolf was heartbroken. He wanted his brother, but his brother hated him. He blamed himself.

They finally arrived, but there was something they didn't expect... They met a doe. It was the same doe that could rewind the time.

The wolf brothers got to hear the story of the doe and her butterfly, about how they had to sacrifice their lair, to stay together. 

They learned so much about life from them, and the big brother realized, that maybe he was wrong about his brother...

The doe offered she would help them again. And together with the big wolf, they found out how to rewind the time, back to when their papa was still alive.

The wolf brothers tried to save him, and change the future. But they couldn't. 

They realized it was their fate, to stay alone, without him... to run away from the hunters, and reach the safe land.

So they decided to cross the big fence. 

But soon they found out that their dog friends have run away because they got scared. They let them down.

But they still had their mama wolf, and the pack leader decided to stick with them, too.

They thanked the doe and the butterfly and set out. 

The big wolf knew what he had to do this time. He was going to make the most important decision...

At the giant fence, there were hunters, trying to stop them again. But the big wolf transformed into a superwolf and took away their guns.

Suddenly, they were helpless and scared of the big wolf. In fear, they let them pass through the gate, but...

When the big wolf closed it, he raised one of the guns in the air... and pulled the trigger.

He shot himself. He thought that his big brother would be safer, if he was without him, without the curse of his power...

But his brother blamed himself, for not forgiving his brother sooner, for not recognizing, he was sacrificing himself...

Fortunately, the wolf survived. But he was different. He couldn't remember becoming a big wolf. He was a little wolf again.

When his wounds healed, the brothers reached their papa's lair. They finally settled down and lived as a happy family.

A few years later, things calmed down. They could visit their friends again and everyone they met on the way. They even went on an adventure with the big friendly bear.

But the day would come. That day, when the big wolf traveled back in time. On that day, his memories came back.

But then, the strangest thing happened... with different memories, it was not a single wolf... 

They were two wolves... but they were the same wolf.

So sometimes, the big wolf would come out, and most of the time, it was the little wolf.

But they learned to live and work with each other. They were happy. 

Because they both had their big brother and their pack.

And then, the little cub was born--

"That's me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited, alright? You need to go to bed now..."

"Okayyy!"

They went to bed, and he tucked her in. 

"So, did you like the rest of the story? You know why we had to wait. You were too small to hear it before..."

"Yeah, but... It's okay! The wolf brothers got their happy ending, right? So, in the end, the wolf did the right thing. And they're all happy now!"

"Yeah... finally happy..."

He remembered and started sobbing.

"Uncle Danny, don't cry, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine... now, try to fall asleep."

As he was about to stand up, she grabbed his hand.

"Hey, uncle Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Which one of you is it now? The little wolf, or the big wolf?" she asked curiously.

"We're both big wolves now, but... yeah, it's me right now. The one that traveled back from the future."

"Cool! Hey, don't tell him but I think you're cooler than my other uncle."

Daniel laughed, "Yeah, I'll try to make sure he doesn't find out."

"Okay... merry Christmas, uncle Danny," she said sweetly.

"Merry Christmas, little cub."

I was listening to the whole story behind the doorway. I couldn't miss something so sweet like my brother telling my daughter our wolf brothers story.

Daniel bumped into me as he turned off the light and closed the door. We tried to hold back our laughing, trying not to wake her up.

We went outside, sat down, and watched the stars and the waves. It was our favorite thing to do. We always spent hours just sitting outside, talking.

Finn came from the kitchen and brought drinks served on a tray.

"Coconut cocktails?" he offered us his special treat.

"Are you serious?" we laughed.

But we both took one anyway.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Daniel said, as he was gazing into the stars.

"Merry Christmas, brother." 

The three of us drank our cocktails and enjoyed the rest of the night. It was one of those nights we would remember forever. A memorable time spent together, with _family_.


End file.
